Bewitched
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Yang Yoongi lakukan hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter, tidak lebih. Tapi akibat tanggungjawabnya pada profesinya, enam pria sinting jadi mengejarnya. Sayangnya para fansnya kali ini sedikit berbahaya. BTS / HAREM!Yoongi / Gangsta!AU / YAOI
1. chapter 1

BTS

Gangsta!AU

Rating T untuk sementara

(tidak menutup kemungkinan naik kelas jadi M)

Tampang Not Today Era

HAREM!Yoongi

don't like don't read

not copas copas

 **Prolog**

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan Seoul yang sedikit padat. Enam orang berambut warna warni didalamnya tidak saling berbicara sama sekali. Bukan karena mereka tak saling kenal, fakta bahwa mereka rekan kerja membuat mereka otomatis saling kenal. Mereka sibuk dengan senjata ditangan masing-masing. AK-103 dan HK416 teronggok dekat kaki dua orang yang duduk paling belakang, sementara Magnum, Desert Eagle, dan Glock 20 dipangkuan. Siapa sangka enam pemuda tampan bertampang selebriti ini adalah salah satu kelompok gangster paling berbahaya di Korea?

"Sebentar lagi sampai," pria berambut lavender yang duduk di kursi depan memecah keheningan, "Ingat strategi yang kita bahas tadi malam,"

"Tenanglah,leader, semua akan berjalan lancar," Jawab si rambut pink yang duduk di belakang si leader. Tangannya masih sibuk mengecek Glock yang dipegangnya.

Di sebelah si rambut pink, pemuda berambut golden brownmenghela nafas panjang 'ini akan jadi misi yang panjang dan melelahkan,' batinnya.

"Oh ayolah, ini akan menyenangkan!" seru seseorang dari belakang, pemuda yang dilabeli sebagai alien oleh rekan-rekannya. Badannya tak mau diam. Sigolden brownmemutar mata malas.

Ah, ini memang akan jadi hari yang panjang.

~~~

Dokter muda berkulit pucat itu merebahkan kepalanya ke meja kerja. Rasa kantuk sedikit demi sedikit menguasainya, membuatnya ingin sekali memejamkan mata dan tidur lelap. Ah, dia benar-benar rindu dengan kekasihnya –tempat tidur hangat lengkap dengan bantal empuk dan selimut kumamonnya. Jomblo menyedihkan.

Tok Tok

"Masuk," ucapnya tanpa tenaga.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan jas putih panjang berjalan mendekat. Itu Umji, rekannya sesama dokter klinik 24 jam tempatnya bekerja setahun terakhir ini. Gadis manis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata prihatin. Tangannya mengulurkan plastik putih berlogo mini market yang berada tidak jauh dari klinik.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan, Yongs," ujar Umji. Yoongi tertawa pelan. Plastik tersebut rupanya berisi kopi kalengan dan roti isi. Tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi, dokter muda tersebut, membuka roti isinya. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya yang belum diisi sejak siang tadi.

"Terimakasih," ujar Yoongi tulus, Umji tersenyum. "Belum pulang? Bukannya shiftmu sudah selesai satu jam lalu?" tanya Yoongi sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Aku hanya ingin memberikan itu padamu, kau tampak seperti orang yang sedang sakaratul maut akibat kelaparan," kelakar Umji. Yoongi ikut tertawa.

Dengan mulut penuh roti isi, Yoongi berjalan di sebelah Umji, mengantarkan gadis itu sampai depan tempat parkir depan klinik. Bukan apa-apa, letak klinik yang berada di pinggiran kota membuat wilayah ini sepi ketika malam hari, apalagi tengah malam seperti ini. Lihat saja, selain klinik yang memang buka 24 jam, tinggal minimarket dan warung makanan yang masih buka, sisanya sudah menutup tirai semua.

"Oke, selamat bekerja. Semoga tidak ada pasien gawat darurat yang datang agar kau bisa istirahat," doa Umji tulus sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yoongi membantunya menutup pintu mobil.

"Ya, selamat beristirahat," jawab Yoongi.

Setelah mobil milik rekannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Yoongi berjalan kembali masuk klinik.

~~~

"Yaah, sialan, cepat jalankan mobilnya!" sileader berambut lavender berseru. Pemuda di belakang kemudi pun segera melajukan mobilnya ditengah rentetan peluru yang memberondong mobil hitam tersebut. Untunglah si kuda hitam –sebutan si alien untuk mobil mereka– menggunakan kaca anti peluru.

"Sialan bedebah itu. Bisa-bisanya menghianati aliansi lamanya sendiri! Bangsat!" teriak seseorang di kursi paling belakang. Matanya memancarkan kekesalan.

"Tenangkan dirimu Hobi!"seru siLeader.

"Kita harus kemana?" tanya pemuda berwajah cantik yang memegang kemudi. Matanya sesekali melirik rekan-rekannya di belakang dari spion.

"Rumah sakit, Jungkook tertembak di perut!"seru pemuda berambut pink panik, sementara Jungkook sigolden brown hair, bersandar padanya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tangan penuh darah. Nafasnya mulai putus-putus.

"Jangan," ujar si rambut lavender, "Jin hyung, cari klinik kecil,"

Jin, pemuda di belakang kemudi, mengangguk patuh.

~~~

Yoongi memilih mengobrol dengan suster yang kebetulan satu shift dengannya dan kebagian jaga di meja depan dibandingkan kembali ke ruangannya. Kebetulan suster muda tersebut, sebut saja Jisoo, membawa sekantung penuh camilan. Lagipula malam ini hanya ada sedikit pasien yang harus diurus. Dan semuanya selesai diurus.

Keduanya sedang mengobrol asik –membahas boyband BTS yang baru comeback– ketika pintu depan terbuka dan enam pria masuk dengan terburu-buru. Jisoo sedikit terbatuk ketika salah satu dari mereka menggebrak meja dengan panik.

"Mana dokternya? Teman kami sekarat!" serunya.

Segera saja Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka, "Saya dokter," ucap Yoongi tegas, "Siapa yang membutuhkan pertolongan?" tanyanya. Pria yang panik tadi menunjuk temannya.

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerombolang pria tersebut. Semuanya terluka di sana-sini, namun salah satunya tampaknya memiliki luka yang cukup parah, terlihat dari darah segar yang mengotori pakaiannya.

Jisoo tampak waspada ketika menyadari beberapa dari gerombolan pria tersebut membawa senjata di tangannya. Jemarinya segera menyambar telepon dan berniat menekan tombol angka ketika pria yang menggebrak meja tadi menodongnya dengan pistol.

"Jangan coba-coba menelepon polisi," katanya memperingatkan. Jisoo membatu saat ujung pistol tersebut terasa dingin di pipinya.

"Do –dokter Yoongi,"panggil Jisoo pelan. Yoongi yang sedang melihat keadaan pemuda yang terluka pun menoleh.

"Kau," ujar si penodong, "Obati saja teman kami. Kalau dia mati, kau dan temanmu ini juga mati,"

Bukannya merasa takut, Yoongi langsung berdiri tegak menatap datar si penodong, tidak peduli moncong pistol si penodong kini mengarah ke kepala cantiknya.

"Saya memang akan menolongnya, tidak peduli kalian penjahat kelas rendah sekalipun, karena itu kewajibanku sebagai dokter. Tapi jangan membuat kekacauan disini. Ini klinik, ada pasien yang butuh istirahat," jawab Yoongi tegas, meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar. "Jisoo, jangan telpon polisi," perintahnya.

Si penodong akhirnya menurunkan pistolnya. Yoongi berjalan menjauh menuju lorong.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, "mengambil brankar," jawabnya singkat. Yoongi kembali dengan brankar yang ditariknya. Segera dokter muda itu menyuruh mereka meletakkan temannya di brankar tersebut.

"Saya akan mengobatinya dulu, setelah itu baru mengobati kalian,"ujar Yoongi, "Jisoo, obati luka-luka mereka dulu,"perintah Yoongi. Jisoo mengangguk kaku.

Sesampainya di ruang tindakan, segera Yoongi membuka jaket pasien, Yoongi sedikit kesulitan membuka kaus yang pasien gunakan karena sudah menempel dan basah dengan darah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yoongi sambil tangannya masih sibuk melakukan ini itu.

Pasiennya malah balik menatapnya tajam, "Apa urusanmu!" gertaknya galak disela-sela ringisannya.

Yoongi menghela nafas, "Saya hanya berusaha melakukan obrolan kecil untuk mengalihkan konsentrasimu dari rasa sakit,"

Raut wajah waspada pasiennya sedikit berkurang, "Jungkook, kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook," kalimat itu membuat Yoongi sedikit kaget. Dia kira pemuda di depannya tidak akan mau menjawabnya.

"Baiklah Jungkook, Saya akan menggunting kausmu, kau tidak keberatan?"

Yoongi masih berusaha mengambil proyektil yang tertanam di perut berotot itu ketika salah satu teman si pasien –Jungkook– masuk tanpa permisi. Rupanya si penodong Jisoo tadi. Yoongi hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada perut pasiennya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah aku menjahit luka-lukanya ini," jawab Yoongi tanpa menoleh. Tangan kurusnya masih sibuk denngan benang jahit di perut pasiennya.

Si todong –begitu Yoongi menyebut penodong itu dalam kepalanya– masih terus berada di sana hingga Yoongi selesai mengurus luka-luka Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri sesekali meringis perih ketika Yoongi menyentuh luka-lukanya.

"Nah, selesai. Jungkook, kuharap kau jangan banyak dulu bergerak hingga luka-lukanya menutup sempurna. Luka-lukamu masih basah, akan perih bila terkena air atau tertekan. Istirahat dulu disini sebentar, atau kau bisa pindah ke tempat tidur sebelah sana," terang Yoongi panjang lebar. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan tertatih menuruni brankar untuk pindah ke tempat tidur tidak jauh dari brankar. Yoongi membantunya hingga pasiennya berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur.

Yoongi kini menoleh pada si todong. Tangannya meraih kapas dan antiseptik.

"Silahkan duduk di sini," perintah Yoongi sambil menunjuk brankar.

Si todong malah menatapnya aneh, "Aku tidak–"

"Luka di kepalamu mengucurkan darah, aku akan membersihkannya," potong dokter muda itu. Tangannya menarik tangan si Todong agar duduk di depannya.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanya Yoongi, tangannya kembali sibuk dengan antiseptik dan kapas. Si todong lebih tinggi darinya bahkan ketika pria itu duduk, sehingga dokter muda itu harus sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai kepala berdarah itu.

"J-hope, -Aah," jawabnya sambil meringis.

"Biar kutebak, bukan nama asli?" tangannya menotol-notol kapas yang sudah dibasahi antiseptik ke luka si todong –Jhope maksudnya. Pasiennya mengangguk.

Meskipun dokter muda berkulit pucat itu melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, namun gerakan jemarinya tidak kasar, seakan mencoba meminimalisir rasa sakit yang diterima pasiennya. Diam-diam si J-Hope mengagumi sentuhan lembut dari tangan pucat bagai batangan gula itu.

Sementara itu Jungkook, yang kini berbaring bertelanjang dada dengan perban di perut dan lengan, diam-diam memperhatikan dokter muda itu. Matanya menyusuri mulai dari rambut hitam dengan highlight turquoisenya, wajah manis kekanakan namun memiliki sorot mata yang galak, kulit putih pucat, leher putih jenjang (yang sepertinya akan bagus bila ditambah hiasan ruam-ruam merah), tubuh mungil dibalut kemeja putih dan jas dokter yang sedikit kebesaran. Oh, jangan lupa papan nama bertuliskan 'Min Yoongi' di dada kirinya. Jungkook akui dokter muda ini tampak menawan, terlepas dari kenyataan kalau dia laki-laku.

"Selesai," ujar Dokter muda itu. Yoongi membereskan peralatannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan, "Kalian istirahat disini, saya akan membantu Suster untuk memeriksa teman-teman kalian,"

Pintu ruangan ditutup.

"Dia cantik,"ucap si todong –J Hope– tanpa sadar. Jungkook mengangguk samar.

~~~

Jisoo tampaknya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, terlepas dari kenyataan suster muda tersebut mengobati mereka dengan ketakutan akan ancaman pistol. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jisoo, tidak diperdulikannya tatapan pria-pria berpakaian hitam tersebut. Dokter muda itu menpuk pundak rekannya, membuat si suster muda sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Kerja bagus, sudah selesai semua?" tanya Yoongi lembut merasakan ketakutan Jisoo. Suster muda itu mengangguk "Sedikit lagi dokter, tadi Suster Lisa membantuku,"

"Dimana Lisa sekarang?" "Sudah kembali berjaga di ruang rawat inap, Dok," Yoongi mengangguk. Tangannya meraih perban dan antiseptik di tangan Jisoo, "Istirahat lah, biar aku yang menggantikan,"

Jisoo menghilang di belokan lorong sementara Yoongi melanjutkan pekerjaan rekannya. Tangan putihnya dengan cekatan membalut lengan pemuda berambut lavender yang menjadi pasiennya.

"Selesai," kata Yoongi, "Ada lagi yang luka?" tanyanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, anda bisa mengurus administrasi dan biayanya di meja administrasi. Saya undur diri dulu," dokter muda itu berjalan menjauh menuju ruangannya sendiri. Gerah juga ditatap tajam oleh orang-orang itu.

~~~

Setelah menutup pintu ruangannya, barulah Yoongi berani menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya. Boleh saja wajahnya terlihatcool dan tangguh tadi, tapi sebetulnya dalam hati, dokter muda itu takut setengah mati. Dia bahkan harus mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tidak gemetaran. Sebenarnya, bisa saja dia menunjukkan ketakutannya tadi, tapi dia tidak tega dengan Jisoo yang nyawanya bahkan terlihat tinggal setengah saking ketakutannya. Ditambah rasa tanggungjawab akibat dia satu-satunya pria yang ada di klinik malam ini.

Yoongi membuka jas dokternya dan menggantungkannya di sandaran kursi. Tangannya menutup wajah lelahnya.

Krieeet~

"Dok,"

"Aaaaa!" pemuda berkulit pucat itu berteriak kaget. Akibat semua ketegangan ini, panggilan pelan dari seseorang saja berhasil mengagetkannya.

"Ah, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya orang yang memanggilnya. Yoongi menggeleng sambil tangannya masih mengelus-elus dada. Orang yang mengagetkannya hanya tertawa keras.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?" tanya Yoongi, mengumpat dalam hati ketika menyadari suaranya bergetar.

Bukannya menjawab, pria –yang sialnya super tampan– itu malah duduk di kursi di depannya. Tersenyum hingga bibirnya berbentuk persegi, tamunya ini terlihat idiot –dan masih tampan.

"Kau sebetulnya takut, ternyata, hahahhhaha!"Sialan, orang itu malah mentertawakannya. Yoongi menatapnya kesal.

"Jadi ada perlu apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan. Pria itu menaikkan bahu, "Tidak ada. Hanya memastikan kau tidak menelepon polisi," ujarnya ringan, "Kemarikan ponselmu,"

Yoongi menatapnya kesal (yang entah kenapa di mata pria alien itu malah terlihat sangat imut) "Untuk apa?"

"Apa kau tipe orang yang harus ditodong pistol dahulu baru menurut?"

Nadanya santai, tapi dokter muda itu tahu ada ancaman di dalamnya. Dengan enggan dokter muda itu memberikan ponselnya yang memang tidak pernah dipassword pada pria itu.

"Kami akan pergi sebentar lagi, jadi tenanglah, kami tidak akan membuat masalah di klinik tercintamu ini," ujarnya sambil berdiri, "Masalah biaya dan administrasi sudah selesai. Ponselmu akan kukembalikan sebentar lagi,"

Pria itu berjalan keluar. Ketika hendak menutup pintu, dia kembali menoleh, "Oh iya Yoongi-ah, pernah kah ada yang bilang padamu? Kau benar-benar seperti peri," dan pintu tertutup.

Yoongi mengerenyitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pria tadi. Lagipula apa itu Yoongi-ah, memang mereka kenal dekat? Tidak mungkin. Dan peri? Pria itu mau mengejeknya pendek atau apa?

~~~

Keenam pria itu berkumpul di ruang tindakan, mengelilingi Jungkook si pasien paling parah. Keenamnya terlilit perban di sana sini.

"Dokternya benar-benar cantik," si todong J-Hope pertama kali membuka suara. Matanya terlihat mendamba.

"Baru kali ini aku setuju denganmu," Jungkook mengiyakan. Masih terbayang sentuhan lembut dokter manis itu di perutnya. Astaga, pikiran kotornya sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

"Dadaku bahkan berdebar ketika matanya menatapku," kali ini Jin si supir yang bicara, pemuda boncel berambut pink disampingnya mengangguk setuju.

Sileaderhanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak buahnya. Boleh saja mereka jadi salah satu kelompok gangster yang paling ditakuti di Korea, tapi bertemu pemuda manis saja, kelakuanya berubah jadi seberti remaja ababil yang baru kenal dunia. Menyedihkan.

"Dasar payah, baru segitu saya sudah terpesona," kali ini si alien yang berbicara, teman-temannya menatapnya kesal, "Lihat, aku dapat nomor ponselnya, alamat emailnya, bahkan selcanya,"

Semua temannya langsung membulatkan mata. Alien memang beda. Dari mana pria berwatak ajaib ini mendapatkannya. Perhatian mereka tersedot oleh layar ponsel di tangan si alien. Foto si dokter cantik sedang berpose dengan tangan membentuk huruf v dekat matanya.

"Aku mengambil ponselnya, hehehehe,"

Ah lupakan, dia memang alien.

 **TBC**

a/n . astagaaaaah, pertama kali bikin fanfic di appsnya, muter-muter baru nemu caranya. itu pun masih kurang mudeng dan belum bener bener nyaman

errr, author comeback hhehehe (krik! krik!)

orang pada mikir, elu siapa so soan bilang comeback, ga ada yg inget juga hhahahahaha

ini Harem!Yoongi yaaaa, jadi ganti gantian nanti siapa dulu yg diceritain sama Yoongi

author sebenernya spesialis raep, jadi ga menuntut kemungkinan berubah rating jadi M hohohoo

yasudah


	2. Chapter 1 Hoseok si Drug Dealer

BTS

GangstaAU

Tampang Not Today Era

HAREM!Yoongi

Chapter 1

Hoseok si Drug Dealer

Petugas kepolisian baru saja meninggalkan klinik 24 jam yang cukup besar tersebut. Klinik sendiri tidak ditutup atau dipasang garis kuning polisi. Menurut petugas kepolisian, para komplotan gangster yang ternyata menyebut diri mereka Bangtan tersebut tidak melakukan hal-hal berbahaya di klinik, hanya sebatas mendapatkan pengobatan.

Yoongi, Jisoo, dan Lisa berkumpul di meja resepsionis, mencoba menenangkan para pasien yang panik akibat kedatangan polisi. Anehnya, tidak ada satu pun pasien ataupun penunggu pasien yang sadar bahwa tadi malam orang-orang bersenjata masuk ke klinik itu.

Yoongi sebetulnya ingin pulang, lagipula beberapa menit lagi shift kerjanya selesai, tapi kepala klinik akan datang dan para petugas klinik disarankan untuk jangan dulu pulang. Dan disini lah mereka, memilih menumpangkan kepala di meja kayu dingin tersebut.

"Yah, kalian tidak apa-apa?!" itu Umji. Dokter manis itu baru saja membuka pintu depan dan sudah berteriak-teriak heboh. Nampaknya berita adanya gangster sampai pula pada telinga gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi, dokter," sapa Jisoo dan Lisa bersamaan dengan suara tak bertenaga. Umji berlari-lari kecil menuju arah mereka. Plastik putih yang dari tadi dipegangnya diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja, membuat Yoongi yang sedang melamun berjengit kaget.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Cerita-cerita!" seru Umji heboh, "Aku benar-benar penasaran!"

Jisoo membuka plastik putih yang dibawa Umji, segera suster muda tersebut mengambil jus kalengan dan roti isi. "Baru pertama kali aku ditodong oleh pistol betulan!" Jisoo mulai bercerita, "rasanya jantungku mau keluar!"

Ketiga wanita itu saling bercerita dengan semangat. Yoongi sendiri memilih jadi pendengar saja. Heran juga dengan para wanita, tadi saja para suster muda itu seperti mau mati, tenaganya entah kemana. Sekarang, saat edisi curhat-curhatan saja, tiba-tiba jadi semangat. Aneh.

"Tapi mereka cukup tampan, hehehe," Lisa tertawa malu-malu, "Masa?" Umji tidak percaya. Jisoo mengangguk setuju, "Sebetulnya mereka memang keren sih, wajahnya juga lumayan. Sayang saja mereka menakutkan," ujar Jisoo. "Benar mereka tampan Yongs?" tanya Umji.

Yoongi mendengus, "Tampan apanya, mereka hanya penjahat tidak bermoral," keluh dokter muda itu, "Lebih tampan aku kemana-mana,"

"Kamu itu imut, Yongs, bukan tampan," tampik Umji, Jisoo dan Lisa terkekeh. Yoongi mengangkat bahu.

Yoongi lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya dibandingkan ikut obrolan para gadis yang semakin melenceng membicarakan ketampanan para penjahat tadi malam. Sambil meminum jus kalengan, dibukanya aplikasi L*ne di ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan dari ibu atau teman-temannya.

Tunggu, id siapa ini? Yoongi tidak ingat pernah mengirim pesan pada siapa pun tadi malam. Dibukanya percakapan dengan id tidak dikenal tersebut. Isi percakapan itu sepenuhnya foto selca miliknya. Kapan dia mengirim selca-selcanya? Sebanyak ini pula. Di lihatnya foto si pengirim. Tapi fotonya hanya warna hitam, tidak ada keterangan apapun.

"Kenapa dokter?" tanya Lisa. Yoongi menunjukkan ponselnya, "Aku tidak pernah mengirim pesan apapun tadi malam, tapi di sini aku mengirim foto selcaku ke id ini,"

Ketiga gadis muda itu mengerubungi ponsel Yoongi. "Apa kamu tanpa sadar mengirim sesuatu?" Yoongi menggeleng, "Apa ponselmu dipinjam seseorang?" Yoongi menggeleng lagi.

Eh, tunggu, seseorang mengambil ponselnya tadi malam.

"Para penjahat itu!" seru Yoongi tiba-tiba, "Ponselku diambil dulu tadi malam, katanya agar aku tidak bisa menelepon polisi, kemudian dikembalikan lagi,"

Tiga gadis muda itu mengerenyit, "Tapi untuk apa mereka mau fotomu, dokter?" tanya Jisoo.

"Mungkin agar mereka ingat wajahmu, jadi kalau ada polisi menangkap salah satu dari mereka, mereka bisa mencarimu, dokter!" seru Lisa. Yoongi langsung memasang tampang horror.

"Iya kah?" tanyanya agak takut, "Bisa saja!" ujar Jisoo meyakinkan. Gadis itu sedikit bersyukur juga dalam hati, untung bukan ponselnya yang diminta oleh penjahat-penjahat tampan tadi malam.

"Yoongi-yah, kau harus hati-hati mulai sekarang," saran Umji.

Yoongi meneguk ludah. Bagaiman kalau itu benar?

"Aaaah imutnyaaaa!" seorang pria berguling-guling tidak jelas. Padahal dia tidak sedang rebahan di kasur, melainkan lantai putih yang keras dan dingin. Dari tadi sikapnya tidak jelas. Melihat layar ponsel, lalu tertawa, lalu melihat layar ponsel lagi, lalu berguling, lalu lihat layar ponsel lagi, lalu berguling sambil tertawa.

Persis seperti orang kurang waras.

"Tae, bagi padaku!" pemuda lainnya, panggil saja dia Jimin, menendang-nendang si pria yang sedang bertingkah gila. Bukannya dijawab, temannya itu malah semakin asik berguling-guling.

"Yah alien gila!" serunya, "Coba lihat ponselmu!" pintanya lagi. Tangannya mencoba menggapai ponsel tersebut, namun sayang, tangan teman aliennya jauh lebih panjang.

"Si bodoh itu tidak akan mendengarkanmu, Hyung, dia sedang di dunia anehnya," Ujar Jungkook. Badannya rebahan di sofa panjang tidak jauh dari tempat dua temannya. Kepalanya bersandar pada paha temannya yang lain, Jin si supir tadi malam.

"Minta saja pada Namjoon, Tae sudah memberinya beberapa foto padaleaderkita itu,"timpal Jin. Tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Jungkook, yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri.

Dengan kaki menghentak keras, Jimin meninggalkan si alien, tak lupa meninggalkan tendangan keras sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Sialan!" umpat si alien.

"Lagipula Taehyung, hentikan sikap konyolmu, kau seperti orang dimabuk kepayang saja," ujar Jin. Jungkook tertawa kecil.

Sekali lagi Taehyung si alien melihat-lihat foto si dokter muda yang sudah tersimpan aman di galerinya. Foto pertama si dokter muda memasang pose v dengan satu mata tertutup, kemudian si dokter muda mengerucutkan bibir bersama suster yang tadi malam, lalu foto si dokter muda tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan mata hampir tertutup. Astaga manisnyaaaa.

"Lama-lama aku bisa diabetes ini!" keluh Taehyung sambil bangkit dari acara berguling-gulingnya, "Boleh kuculik tidak ya?"

Bletak! Temannya memukul kepalanya keras. Ternyata si Todong alias J Hope alias Hoseok alias Hosiki alias Hobi. Ah dia punya terlalu banyak nama panggilan.

"Bodoh!" semburnya. Sebetulnya dalam hati, Hoseok ingin juga sih menculik pemuda semanis gula itu.

"Siapa namanya si cantik itu? Aku lupa," tanya Hoseok.

"Min Yoongi," sileaderberjalan santai memasuki ruangan, "Hangulnya saja bahkan terbayang olehku,"

"Astaga, aku benar-benar ingin menculiknya!" seru si alien, menghasilkan jitakan sayang dari Hoseok dan Namjoon sekaligus.

"Baiklah, selain Jungkook, sana kerjakan tugas masing-masing!" perintah Namjoon. Para anak buahnya pun mulai berdiri dan bersiap-siap pergi menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing.

Kepala klinik tampaknya betul-betul khawatir dengan kejadian tadi malam. Buktinya semua petugas yang terlibat kejadian tadi malam, Yoongi, Jisoo, dan Lisa, diberi waktu untuk beristirahat selama tiga hari. Waktu yang cukup banyak bagi pekerja medis seperti mereka. Tapi tetap saja, tiga hari tidak cukup untuknya kalau dipakai pulang ke rumah orangtuanya di Daegu sana. Padahal ibunya tadi meneleponnya panik mendengar kabar tentang kliniknya. Ah, mendengar suara ibunya membuat Yoongi kangen rumah.

Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk menemui adiknya saja yang memang kuliah di Seoul. Setidaknya itu akan mengurangi keinginannya untuk pulang kampung. Adiknya, Jihoon, sudah menyuruhnya untuk datang saja ke apartemennya, kebetulan anak itu sedang tidak ada kuliah.

Yoongi memilih untuk berjalan kaki dari kliniknya, toh jarak antara klinik dan apartemen sang adik hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit bila ditempuh denga berjalan kaki. Sekalian menyegarkan pikirannya yang masih pusing. Tangannya menjinjing plastik berisi makanan dan susu untuk adiknya. Plastik oleh-oleh untuk adiknya tidak bisa Yoongi masukkan ke tasnya, karena tas yang digunakan hanya tas slempang kecil.

Baru setengah perjalanan, Yoongi merasa ada pria yang mengikutinya. Posisi pria itu pun berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, tidak seperti pejalan kaki lainnya yang sengaja menjaga jarak.

Siapa dia? Stalker? Penjahat? Atau jangan-jangan anggota gangster yang kemarin? Rasa waswas memenuhi pikirannya. Yoongi mencoba berhenti, mengecek apakan pria di belakangnya ikut berhenti atau tidak. Pria itu ikut berhenti. Dokter muda itu semakin waswas.

Yoongi mempercepat jalannya, mencoba menghindari si penguntit. Sayangnya tampaknya kaki penguntit tersebut lebih panjang dari kakinya, sehingga dengan mudah si penguntit mengikutinya tanpa kehilangan jejak.

Dokter muda itu tak hilang akal. Yoongi berbelok ke gang sempit, berusaha mengambil jalur yang lebih rumit dengan harapan si penguntit kehilangan jejak. Kanan, kiri, kiri, kanan, kiri, kiri, kanan, kanan. Tampak ujung gang di depannya. Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu akan keluar dimana, tapi tampaknya jalanan di ujung gang merupakan jalanan sepi.

Tampak tiga orang berkumpul di depan gedung tak terpakai di jalanan sepi. Dua orang diantaranya tampaknya teman, keduanya menggunakan hoodie yang bayangannya menutupi wajah mereka. Sedangkan di depannya, tampak seseorang menggunakan pakaian hitam-hitam dengan masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Mana barangnya?"

"Ada uang ada barang,"

Salah satu pria berhoodie tersebut melemparkan amplop coklat pada pria bermasker, yang langsung dibuka olehnya. Uang tunai dalam amplop tersebut langsung dihitung dengan teliti. Dirasa pas dengan perjanjian, si pria bermasker mengeluarkan plastik hitam dari saku jaketnya dan melemparkannya pada orang didepannya. Sama seperti si masker, pria berhoodie pun langsung mengecek isi plastik hitam tersebut. Tampak bubuk putih yang dibungkus plastik transparan.

"Itu barang kualitas bagus," ujarnya, "Jangan langsung dipakai banyak," kedua pria berhoodie tersebut mengangguk. Segera bungkusan tersebut disembunyikan di saku hoodie.

"Transaksi kita selesai kalau begitu," ujar si pria berhoodie, keduanya bersiap pergi. Namun si pria bermasker menari lengan salah satunya.

"Kalau kau punya informasi tentang SVT beritahu kami," si hoodie mengerenyit, "Kenapa?"

"Kami punya urusan dengan mereka," jawab si pria bermasker dingin. Dua orang didepannya mengangguk sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Baru saja si pria bermasker akan berjalan menjauh, mata tajamnya menangkap sosok pria berbadan kecil berjalan keluar dari gang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dirinya langsung mengenali sosok mungil itu.

Sambil tersenyum aneh, si pria bermasker bergumam kecil,

"Dokter cantik?"

Yoongi mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika menyadari si penguntit semakin dekat. Dan dua langkah lagi dirinya akan keluar dari gang sempit tersebut. Segera kaki-kaki kecilnya berbelok ke arah kanan. Yoongi memutuskan akan berlari bila si penguntit masih juga mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, dokter?"

He? Kaki Yoongi langsung berhenti melangkah. Wajahnya terlihat bingung menatap pria yang menyapanya. Siapa pria dengan masker aneh itu? Temannya?

"Ah, kau melupakanku?" pria itu membuka maskernya. Terpampang lah wajah orang yang tadi malam menodongkan pistol padanya. Hoseok –atau J Hope yang Yoongi tahu.

Percaya lah, puluhan kata makian langsung berseliweran di kepala dokter cantik itu.

Segera Yoongi berlari kecil meninggalkan Hoseok. Sayangnya pria itu tampaknya memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan dokter muda itu. Bila Yoongi berlari-lari kecil (kakinya terlalu lelah untuk berlari kencang), maka Hoseok cukup berjalan cepat untuk tetap berada di sampingnya.

Hoseok menyadari kalau Yoongi berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang. Hoseok mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi. Tampak seorang pria mengikuti mereka. Wajah pria itu tertutup topi hitam.

"Kau tampaknya diikuti seseorang," gumam Hoseok. Yoongi tidak mengidahkannya. Hoseok terkekeh menyebalkan, "Mau kubantu?" tanyanya. Kali ini Yoongi menoleh padanya, menatapnya heran.

Hoseok mendorongnya berbelok ke arah kanan sebelum mengajaknya bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa berpikir ketika penjahat tampan itu menghimpitnya di tembok. Ketika si pengungkit lewat, segera saja tangan Hoseok mencengkeram leher si penguntit. Segera saja Hoseok memitingnya ke tanah.

"Jadi, siapa kau?" tanya Hoseok sambil membuka topi si penguntit, "Apa kau mengenalinya?"tanyanya pada Yoongi.

Dokter muda itu berjongkok memperhatikan wajah penguntitnya, tapi dirinya merasa tidak mengingat wajah tersebut. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A –aku bukan siapa-siapa," jawab si penguntit pelan. Hoseok mengerenyit, "Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi, "Menjambret? Copet? Menodong?" pria itu menggeleng.

"Atau akan melakukan pelecehan?" lagi-lagi pria itu menggeleng, "Memperkosa?" kali ini baik Yoongi maupun si penguntit menatap Hoseok aneh. Rasanya Yoongi ingin memukul kepala orang di depannya itu, sayangnya dia tidak berani.

"A –aku menyukainya," lirih si penodong.

He? Apa? Yoongi dan Hoseok saling pandang. "Aku menyukai dokter Min, cuman tidak berani bilang," lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini Hoseok melepaskan himpitannya dan menarik si penguntit yang rupanya merupakan pemuja rahasia dokter cantik itu untuk duduk.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini pada dokter," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan setangkai mawar yang batangnya kini sudah bengkok dan kelopaknya sedikit rontok, "Tadinya aku ingin memberikan ini di tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai karena malu, tapi dokter Min malah ketakutan. Aku tadinya ingin menjelaskan,"

"O –oh begitu," Yoongi buka suara, "Ma –maaf aku tidak tahu, kupikir kamu jambret," ujarnya, "Kuterima ya bunganya," tangan putih nan ramping itu mengambil mawar putih tersebut.

"Aku menyukai dokter sejak dokter menyelamatkan adikku yang jadi korban tabrak lari. Padaha saat itu kami hanya membawa uang receh, tapi dokter masih mau menyelamatkan adikku," cerita si penguntit.

Ah, Yoongi merasa tak enak sekarang. Belum apa-apa dirinya sudah berprasangka buruk pada pemuda malang ini.

"U –Um, te –terimakasih bunganya,"

Yoongi dan Hoseok memandangi punggung pemuda malang yang ternyata penggemar rahasia dokter muda itu. Setelah segala sesuatunya jelas, Yoongi dan pemuda itu saling bermaaf-maafan. Yoongi pun berpesan padanya untuk lain kali mendatangi kliniknya saja daripada bertingkah mencurigakan seperti tadi. Akhirnya kedua pihak pun saling pamit.

Setelah punggung penggemarnya menghilang di tikungan, Yoongi segera melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menjauh dari pemuda disampingnya. Tadi saja Yoongi tidak ingat kalau pemuda itu adalah penjahat. Sekarang, setelah tinggal berdua di jalanan sepi, baru dokter muda itu ingat betapa berbahayanya manusia yang bersamanya itu.

"Kukira dokter punya tatakrama lebih baik dibanding penjahat," Yoongi berjengit kaget ketika si J Hope sudah berada di sampingnya lagi, padahal dia merasa sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari manusia itu.

Menyadari anggota gangster itu menyindirnya, Yoongi langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Terimakasih atas bantuannya," gumamnya pelan sambil menundukkan badan 90 derajat. Setelah menunduk, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu kembali berjalan cepat.

Hoseok terpana sebentar melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya itu sebelum kembali berjalan disampingnya, "Kau punya sifat yang sedikit ajaib ya?" tanyanya, "Kelakuanmu selalu berhasil membuatku kaget,"

Yoongi tidak menggubrisnya. Dirinya memilih untuk berbelok ke gang di depannya, tujuannya untuk menghindari ocehan penjahat tidak jelas disampingnya. Tapi bukannya berhenti mengikuti, pemuda itu malah berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau mau kembali ke jalan utama kan?" merasa tak sopan terus menerus diam, Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau salah belok," gumam Hoseok ringan. Yoongi merutuk dalam hati, tapi dirinya lebih memilih untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Terlalu gengsi untuk berbalik arah apalagi harus bertanya pada teman dadakannya itu. Dan tentu saja, hasilnya bisa ditebak.

"Salah lagi,"

"Harusnya belok kiri,"

"Salah lagi,"

"Salah,"

"Salah,"

"Harusnya ambil kanan,"

Dan disinilah sekarang mereka berdua, didepan tembok tinggi, ujung buntu gang tikus itu.

"Jadi, masih mau keras kepala dan makan gengsimu itu?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada geli. Yoongi berbalik dan menatap kesal kepadanya, "Baiklah, maafkan aku dan gengsiku, jadi harusnya lewat mana?!" ada nada kesal di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil pemuda itu.

Hoseok tertawa melihat Yoongi yang marah-marah, 'Astaga gemasnyaaaa!' batinnya.

"Iya, iya, akan kuantar, sampai depan pintu rumah kalau perlu," kata Hoseok masih sambil terkekeh, "Tenang saja,"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hoseok maju dan menghimpit tubuh mungil Yoongi ke tembok di belakan doter muda itu. Yoongi memekik kaget. Tangannya sibuk menahan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu agar tidak menempel dengan tubuhnya. Tapi sekuat apapun Yoongi mendorongnya, tenaganya kalah besar dari tenaga orang didepannya. Dipaksakannya kepalanya mendongak, namun wajahnya malah memerah melihat seringai yang bermain di wajah Hoseok.

"Tapi harusnya kau tidak lupa kalau sedang bersama gangster," ujar Hoseok dengan nada rendah, "Gangster tak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan gratis," kedua tangannya kini berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Yoongi sehingga tak ada lagi celah kabur untuk dokter muda itu.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan untuk membayar jasaku?" tanya Hoseok, "Tubuhmu?"

"A –aku laki-laki," jawab Yoongi cepat. Hoseok malah mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sensitif Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi semakin gencar mendorong dada Hoseok menjauh.

"Tidak masalah. Jenis kelamin itu tidak penting kan,"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu kalau kau berani macam-macam!" ancam Yoongi.

Hoseok terkekeh jahat, "Polisi bahkan tak bisa menemukanku,"

Yoongi semakin mengkeret dipelukan Hoseok. Nyalinya semakin ciut. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat barang bawaannya.

Hoseok sedikit kaget ketika pemuda mungil dalam pelukannya mendorong plastik putih ke wajahnya. He? Apa maksudnya?

"Ini bayarannya!" seru Yoongi cepat. Dokter muda itu lebih memilih kehilangan oleh-oleh untuk adik tercintanya dibandingkan sesuatu yang lain diluar bayangannya.

Hoseok tertawa kencang. Sebetulnya penjahat tampan itu gagal paham dengan pola pikir si dokter, bagaimana bisa penjahat dibayar dengan snack dan susu (tadi dia sudah mengintip plastik itu). Dikira bocah mungkin. Yoongi yang berada dalam pelukannya ikut bergetar akibat tubuh Hoseok yang tidak bisa diam. Yoongi sedikit geli karena kepala Hoseok yang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar lucu, dokter!" seru Hoseok diantara tawanya. Yoongi hanya diam tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Hoseok menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dokter muda itu, "Ayo, kuantar," tangannya meraih jemari Yoongi yang memegang plastik putih, sebelum tangan satunya lagi menarik plastik putih tersebut. Hoseok memaksa Yoongi berjalan di sebelahnya, menuntunnya agar dokter muda itu tidak tersesat lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawa makanan ini, lagipula aku tidak suka susu," ujarnya.

"Tapi, a –aku ti–,"

"Bagaimana kalau bayarannya selfie denganku saja," potong Hoseok, "Dan biarkan aku mengantarmu,"

Yoongi berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi Hoseok lebih kuat. "Tidak mau, lebih baik kau ambil ini sa–,"

"Atau kau mau aku meminta bayaran yang lebih mahal?" ancam Hoseok. Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng. Akhirnya dokter muda itu pasrah dengan cara Hoseok mengantarkannya.

Sepanjang jalan tangannya terus digenggam oleh penjahat aneh itu. Hoseok bahkan terus menggenggamnya walau mereka sudah sampai di jalan utama. Hal itu membuat Yoongi menunduk malu, karena tentu saja mereka jadi bahan omongan orang-orang di jalan. Hoseok sih tampaknya menikmatinya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kalian mengambil fotoku?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Fotomu mahal?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi untuk apa?" nadanya mulai kesal.

"Menurutmu untuk apa?"

"Menandaiku?"

Terkekeh, "Mungkin,"

'Bangs*t!'

"La -Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Transaksi dengan klien,"

"Transaksi?"

"Aku menjual heroin," bisiknya, membuat pemilik telinga langsung berjengit.

"Kau mau? aku masih ada stok,"

Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng.

"Ah, kau jangan pernah mencobanya! wajahmu saja sudah seperti candu,"

'Bangs*t kuadrat!'

TBC

Holla, chap 1 Hoseok alias Hosiki alias J Hopie dulu yaaa

Author nentuin pairing mana duluan yang dibikin pake kocokan, soalnya.. jadi kayak arisan, mana dulu nama yang keluar.

Untuk yang minta pair lain, ditunggu aja, gantian, pasti ada kook.

Terimakasih buat dukungan dan masukannya, akan author perhatikan. Makasiih makasiiih

Pokoknya makasih untuk semua reviewnya

Thank you very gamsha

 **review?**


	3. chapter 2 Jimin si Gun Maker

BTS

GangstaAU

Tampang Not Today Era

HAREM!Yoongi

Fluffy

dldr

 **Charter 02**

Jimin si gun maker

Cklek! Brugh!

Jihoon menoleh. Tampak kakak mungilnya tergopoh-gopoh masuk setelah membanting pintu apartemen. Kasihan sekali pintunya. Melihat kakak satu-satunya yang bertingkah terburu-buru seperti itu sebetulnya agak ganjil, mengingat Yoongi itu termasuk golongan orang pemalas, seperti kukang, yang cenderung lambat ketika melakukan sesuatu. Pengecualian ketika bekerja, harus Jihoon akui kakaknya benar-benar cekatan.

"Ada yang salah, Kak?" tanya Jihoon dengan raut wajah bingung. Gerakan tangannya membeku di piring berisi gula-gula.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di sofa yang sama dengan Jihoon. Plastik yang tadi dibawanya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki meja. Hoseok benar-benar tidak mau mengambil apapun dari plastik itu, dan hanya meminta selfi berdua dengan Yoongi sebagai gantinya (sebenarnya Yoongi sudah menolak habis-habisan, takut fotonya jadi medium guna-guna).

Yoongi menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan kosong cukup lama. Adiknya yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah kosong Yoongi.

"Ujiiiiiii!" tiba-tiba saja Yoongi memeluk adiknya kencang. Tubuh sang adik yang lebih mungil dari kakaknya terbanting ke sofa.

He? Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kakaknya yang supersassydan jaim tiba-tiba mau skinship peluk-peluk seperti ini.

"Kak," Uji a.k.a Jihoon menoel-noel pipi putih sang kakak dengan jarinya yang berlumur gula, "Kak Yoongi kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah mengusel-uselkan pipinya ke perut empuk Jihoon.

"Kakak rindu sama Uji?" tanya Jihoon polos. Yoongi mengangguk. Lebih mudah mengaku rindu dibandingkan harus menjelaskan yang terjadi beberapa jam belakangan ini.

"Bukan gara-gara ada penjahat ke klinik kakak?" tanya Jihoon lagi. Yoongi mendadak bangun. Dari mana adik imutnya itu tahu?

"Mama tadi telpon panjang lebar," jelas Jihoon mengerti raut kaget sang kakak, "Kata Mama, ada penjahat datang ke klinik kakak, jadi mungkin kakak trauma atau takut. Makanya, kata Mama kak Yoongi tidur di sini aja malam ini, jangan pulang ke kosan,"

Yoongi menatap Jihoon datar dan malas, "Kak Yoongi ga takut. Penjahat rendahan macam itu gak akan bikin kak Yoongi takut, Ji," ujar Yoongi kesal, "Lagian mana mau Kakak mau tidur di apartemen kamu yang berantakan ini,"

Jihoon hanya menatap Yoongi heran. Aneh juga dengan sifat kakaknya yang bisa berubah mood dengan cepat, tadi saja kakaknya manja macam kucing, sekarang sudah kembalijudesseperti biasanya.

"Kakak ga jelas!" gerutu Jihoon. Tangannya kembali sibuk dengan gula-gula yang sempat terlupakan.

"Jangan kebanyakan makan makanan manis, Uji, nanti giginya rusak," tegur Yoongi menarik piring gula-gula Jihoon menghasilkan gerutuan kesal dari sang adik, "Kamu mau tambah tembem gara-gara kebanyakan makanan manis?"

Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar Jihoon, berniat menumpang tidur di kamar sang adik. Dilemparnya tas dan jaket yang digunakannya dilemparnya sembarangan.

Sementara sang adik diam-diam mengambil kembali piring gula-gula setelah tubuh kakaknya menghilang di pintu kamar.

"Dasar bawel,"

"Kak, bangun,"

"Mmh, iya,"

"Bangun, jangan hanya iya iya!"

Tangan putih itu memukul lengan adiknya tanpa sadar, efek kesal karena tidur nyamannya terganggu. Sementara yang dibangunkan kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut hangat.

"Astaga kaaaaak! Bangun! Waktunya makan malaaam!" Tubuh kurus Yoongi didudukkan paksa. Pipi putihnya dipukul-pukul pelan.

"Kakak belum lapar," gerutu Yoongi dengan nada malas, nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, "Kakak tidur saja ya,"

"Kakak sudah tidur sembilan jam, apanya yang belum lapar!" bentak sang adik kesal, "Banguun!"

Tak punya pilihan , Yoongi akhirnya memaksa matanya terbuka. Dipaksanya tubuhnya yang letih untuk bangun. Dokter muda itu merasa aneh sendiri, setelah tidur panjang bukannya merasa segar malah seluruh badannya lemas dan pegal. Jihoon tersenyum puas melihat kakaknya sudah berdiri. dituntunnya sang kakak ke dapur.

Yoongi mendudukkan diri di kursi dapur, menunggu Jihoon membawakan makanan untuknya. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda makanan yang dimasak sang adik. Jihoon sendiri malah ikut duduk didepannya, terhalang meja makan kecil.

"Lha, mana makanannya?" tanya Yoongi.

Jihoon tersenyum malu-malu, "Uji belum masak, hehehe," jawabnya pelan sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Terus kalau belum masak kenapa Kakak harus bangun?" tanya Yoongi kesal, "Kenapa belum masak?!" bentaknya. Dihadapannya, Jihoon sedikit mengkeret. Sekarang jari-jarinya memainkan ujung kaos yang dipakainya.

"Eng, ituu... anu Kak, itu...,"

"Itu anu anu, apa sih? Kamu ga jelas!" gerutu Yoongi tidak puas dengan jawaban adiknya.

"Itu kak, uji lapar, tapi bahan makanannya habis. Uji ga punya uang untuk belanja," cicit sang adik, "Kakak belanja dong buat Uji,"

Andai Jihoon bukan adik satu-satunya, pasti kepala bocah uhuk-pendek-uhuk itu sudah terhantam sapu.

Dan di sini lah Yoongi sekarang. Di supermarket yang sedikit jauh dari apartemen sang adik. Yoongi mendorong troli belanjaan sambil masih menyumpah-nyumpah adik imutnya. Percaya lah, beberapa hewan penghuni taman safari tadi keluar dari bibir pink sewarna kelopak sakuranya.

Tangannya cekatan memilih bahan-bahan makanan. Dipilahnya sayur-sayuran segar di meja. Sawi, cek. Tomat, cek. Bayam, cek. Wortel, cek. Daun bawang, cek. Didorongnya troli berisi sayur itu menuju wilayah daging dan ikan. Yoongi memilih beberapa ikan dengan teliti. Bahan makanan ini untuk adiknya, harus bergizi dan sehat.

Yoongi berada di meja paling ujung, sedang memilih ikan untuk dibuat sup malam ini ketika troli barangnya ditabrak oleh seseorang secara tidak sengaja. Keduanya terlonjak kaget secara bersamaan.

"Ah, maafkan aku," ujar orang itu sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun balas membungkuk.

Setelah orang itu pergi, Yoongi mencuri pandang ke arah punggungnya. Dokter muda itu merasa pernah melihat pemuda berhoodie itu entah dimana. Tak menemukan jawabannya, Yoongi memilih untuk fokus pada daftar belanjaannya.

Yoongi mengeluh kesal ketika ingat dia belum membeli beras, sementara troli belanjaannya sudah sesak dengan berbagai makanan. Dengan malas, pemuda manis itu berjalan ke tempat beras. Tangan mungil itu meraih plastik berisikan beras beberapa kilogram. Karena tubuhnya yang kecil,Yoongi sedikit kesulitan mengangkat beras dari raknya.

Tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan membantunya. Dengan cepat beras tersebut berpindah dari rak ke troli sang dokter. Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam kaget. Rupanya orang yang membantunya adalah orang yang tadi menabrak trolinya di tempat ikan.

"Tubuh kecilmu bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkat beras," ejek orang yang membantunya.

"Permisi," kata Yoongi kesal, "Terimakasih karena telah membantuku, tapi sungguh tidak sopan mengejek orang saat pertama bertemu,"

Orang itu terkekeh kemudian membuka tudung hoodienya, "Tapi ini bukan pertemuan kita yang pertama,"

Yoongi terdiam melihat wajah penolongnya. Rasanya benar-benar familiar.

"Halo dokter,"

Ah, wajah itu. Salah satu gangster yang 'mengunjungi' kliniknya kemarin malam rupanya.

"Aku bisa mendorongnya sendiri,"

"Tapi tadi kau bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkat beras," lagi-lagi tangan kurusnya dilepaskan secara paksa dari pegangan troli untuk kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya Yoongi memilih pasrah dan berjalan di sebelah si anggota gangster.

"Tak kusangka kau melupakanku, dokter," ujar si penolong "Aku kecewa," wajahnya sengaja dibuat terlihat sedih. Yoongi mendengus kesal.

"Wajar aku tidak ingat," gerutu sang dokter muda, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu,"

"Namaku Jimin," jawabnya cepat, "Dan kupikir pertemuan kita cukup spektakuler sehingga tidak mudah dilupakan. Ternyata kurang spektakuler, ya,"

Yoongi memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ocehan orang yang mengaku bernama Jimin ini. Dalam hati dia berharap segera sampai ke kasir agar dapat segera terlepas dari orang aneh ini. Dokter muda itu sebenarnya sedikit takjub juga bagaimana orang disampingnya dengan mudahnya mendorong trolinya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menjinjing keranjang belanjaan yang juga isinya tidak sedikit.

"Nah, sampai kasir. Silahkan duluan, Dokter," ujar Jimin mempersilahkan dokter muda itu. Yoongi menggumamkan terimakasih pelan, yang dibalas senyum penolongnya.

Selama petugas kasir menghitung barang belanjaannya, Yoongi dapat merasakan tatapan intens dari arah belakang, tentu saja kemungkinan besar Jimin lah yang menatapnya. Tapi dokter muda itu tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengecek secara langsung. Sedikit banyak, Yoongi sedikit merinding juga.

"Semuanya * won,"

Yoongi menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada kasir. Ketika kasir memberikan kembalian, Secepat kilat Yoongi pergi dari supermarket tersebut, meninggalkan Jimin yang melongo takjub melihat dokter cantik itu berjalan begitu cepat. Tadi saja tangan putihnya kesulitan mengangkat beras.

Jimin tertawa keras melihat kelakuan dokter cantik favoritnya (Ya, sejak malam itu, Yoongi jadi dokter favorit Jimin).

"Hahahahah, dia imut sekali," ujar Jimin sambil menyeka air matanya.

Petugas kasir mengambil langkah mundur, takut orang didepannya ternyata orang gila.

Yoongi mengeluh sebal, plastik berisi barang belanjaan di tangannya terasa sangat berat. Tadi saja ketika menghindari si gangster itu, barang belanjaannya terasa ringan (keajaiban rasa takut). Kini, tali pegangan plastik putih itu rasanya mengiris telapak tangannya saking beratnya. Sekarang Yoongi bahkan memegang barang bawaannya dengan dua tangan.

"Yo, Kakak di sana,"

Yoongi menoleh, lima pemuda berpakaian seragam sekolah menengah atas berjalan ke arahnya. Yoongi melihat ke belakang, siapa tahu yang anak-anak itu panggil bukan dirinya, tapi seseorang di belakangnya. Sayangnya ini sudah bukan jalan raya dan hanya ada Yoongi dan anak-anak (nampaknya bocah berandalan) itu di sana.

"Kakak cantik, belikan kami rokok, bisa tidak?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Yoongi menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Kelimanya tertawa, "Memang dengan siapa lagi kami bicara kalau bukan denganmu,"

Anak yang berbicara itu menyodorkan uang pada Yoongi, "Pakai uang ini. Kami bukan orang jahat, jadi kami hanya memintamu membelinya untuk kami," ujar mereka.

"Maaf, tapi bukankah kalian belum cukup umur untuk merokok?" tanya Yoongi, "Aku tidak bisa membelikanya untuk kalian,"

Kelimanya menatap Yoongi kesal, "Dengar, kami hanya memintamu membelikan rokok, bukan merampokmu atau apa, jadi lakukan saja!" seru mereka kesal. Kelimanya mulai maju mendekat.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa. Kalau aku melakukannya, berarti aku membantumu melanggar dan hidup tidak sehat,"

"Yah!" Tubuh Yoongi didorong, "Tidak perlu ceramah. Kami tidak perlu ceramahmu,"

"Lebih baik belikan saja kami rokok, Kak," salah satu dari mereka kembali mendorong bahu sempit Yoongi, "Sebelum kami berlaku kasar," Yoongi sedikit oleng, meskipun anak-anak di depannya lebih muda, tingginya pun sama dengannya, tapi tubuh mereka lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya. Satu dorongan saja sudah membuat tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Malah diam, kau bisa dengar kan?!" Kini bahunya dicengkram salah satu anak tersebut.

Grep! "Kakak cantik ini sudah bilang tidak, adik-adik," tangan yang mencengkramnya terlepas dari bahunya, "Jadi enyah dari sini,"

Sreet! Sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu mundur.

Duakk! Sebuah tendangan bersarang di perut bocah yang tadi mencengkeram bahunya. Yoongi sendiri hanya diam menyaksikan pria yang menolongnya memukuli bocah-bocah nakal itu, mungkin saking kagetnya.

Tidak berapa lama, kelima bocah sekolah itu lari pontang panting dengan memar-memar di seluruh tubuhnya. Yoongi masih juga terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengundang ya, dokter," sret! Barang belanjaanya berpindah ke tangan orang itu, "Mengundang pikiran jahat," orang itu, Jimin, berjalan mendahuluinya.

Yoongi mengerejap bingung sebelum tersadar, barang belanjaannya diculik Jimin. Segera Yoongi berlari mengjar Jimin.

"Itu barang belanjaanku!" seru Yoongi sambil menarik kantung plastik miliknya. Namun bukannya memberikannya pada pemiliknya, Jimin malah menarik tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya.

"Sebenarnya 'terimakasih' saja sudah cukup dokter," ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum, "Ah, boleh kupanggil Yoongi saja?"

Yoongi menarik jemarinya sekuat tenaga, tapi tampaknya tenaganya masih kalah besar dengan tenaga Jimin.

Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa de javu. Rasanya dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama, tapi entah dimana dan kapan.

"Maaf, er– Jimin, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Emm, bagaimana yaa," canda Jimin, "Aku tidak mau,"

"Tapi ini sangat tidak nyaman," keluh Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh. Diam-diam anggota gangster itu merasa gemas dengan ekspresi wajah Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Hey, aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku, tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku, yaa," mohon Yoongi. Apartemen adiknya semakin dekat, bagaimana kalau Jimin tidak juga melepaskan tangannya?.

"Kulihat dari isi belanjaannya, sepertinya untuk makan malam," ujar Jimin, "Kalau kau mengijinkanku ikut makan malam, maka akan kulepaskan,"

Yoongi menatap Jimin kesal bercampur takut. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan penjahat ini mengetahui alamat apartemen adiknya?

Nampaknya Jimin tahu apa yang dipikirkan dokter muda itu, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menggunakannya untuk hal-hal buruk," ujarnya cepat, "Lagipula, kalau aku mau, aku bisa dengan mudah tahu alamat rumahmu,"

Yoongi tersentak, "Ba– baiklah," gumam Yoongi akhirnya, "Tapi jangan macam-macam, itu apartemen adikku,"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Aku berjanji,"

"Aku kembali,"

Jihoon segera berlari menuju pintu, berniat membantu sang kakak. Namun dirinya langsung mematung melihat seorang pria berdiri di belakang tubuh kakaknya. Pria tampan yang tampak ramah dengan senyum lebarnya, membuat matanya menghilang.

"Ah, halo, adiknya dok– Yoongi ya?" Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku Jimin, temannya Yoongi," pria itu, Jimin, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jihoon, yang langsung disalami oleh Jihoon.

"Lee Jihoon, Kak,"

Jihoon dan Jimin duduk di meja makan sementara Yoongi memasak. Suara obrolan Jimin dan Jihoon kadang tertelan suara pisau memotong atau suara bahan makanan digoreng. Dalam hati Jimin berfantasi kalau Yoongi adalah istrinya dan Jihoon adalah adik ipar imutnya. Astaga, Jimin setengah mati menyembunyikan senyum bodohnya, takut sang ehem calon adik ipar ehem ketakutan.

"Jihoon marganya Lee, kan?" tanya Jimin, "Marga Yoongi kan Min, kenapa berbeda?"

Jihoon terkekeh, "Kami saudara satu ibu, Kak, karena itu marga kami " Jawab Jihoon, "Tampaknya kalian bukan teman dekat ya, makanya Kak Yoongi tidak cerita,"

"Uji!" tegur Yoongi.

"Ahahahaha," Jimin tertawa, "Bukan tidak dekat, tapi belum dekat. Sebenarnya kami berteman belum lama," ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum, Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Ooh," Jihoon bersuara lagi, "Ayahnya kak Yoongi meninggal waktu kak Yoongi kecil, kemudian ibu menikah dengan Ayah, baru aku lahir," terang bocah itu. Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ehm," Yoongi berdehem, memberikan isyarat untuk adiknya agar diam. Sayangnya Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang peka dengan kode-kode.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Jihoon penasaran. Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang suka membawa teman ke rumah. Sampai saat ini, teman Yoongi yang Jihoon tahu sangat sedikit –teman dokternya sih tidak masuk hitungan.

Jimin mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Jihoon, "Sebetulnya aku adalah penggemar kakakmu,"bisiknya. Jihoon tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kakakmu itu dokter yang sangat baik. Dia bahkan mengobatiku walau aku tidak mempunyai uang waktu itu, " kata Jimin. Yoongi melirik sekilas pada mereka berdua sebelum kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Kak Yoongi memang baik, banyak juga pasiennya yang jadi fansnya kak Yoongi," ujar Jihoon menyombongkan sang kakak. Si kecil ini memang sangat bangga pada kakaknya. Baginya Yoongi adalah dokter paling hebat. "Waktu Kakak masih pengabdian, bahkan pernah pasien ada yang memberi Kak Yoongi banyak sekali ikan sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Semuanya Kakak bawa ke rumah,"

"Benar kah?"

Percakapan mereka terpotong saat Yoongi meletakkan panci panas dengan uap mengepul di antara Jihoon dan Jimin (sangat dekat dengan kulit tangan Jimin sebenarnya, andai penjahat tampan itu tidak segera menarik tangannya). Yoongi kembali untuk mengambil rumput laut kering, nasi, dan mangkuk untuk mereka bertiga.

Sup ikan pedas dan nori kering.

"Kuharap kalian suka," ujar sang dokter. Yoongi mengisi mangkuk untuk Jimin terlebih dahulu, kemudian mengisi mangkuk milik adiknya, barulah untuk dirinya sendiri, "Mari makan,"

"Mari makan!" seru Jimin dan Jihoon bersamaan.

Selama makan malam, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bayangannya meliar, entah kenapa otaknya tidak dapat berhenti berfantasi. 'Makan malam dengan kekasih dan adik ipar, astagaa!!' batinnya menggila.

Yoongi tampak lebih banyak diam ketika makan, Jimin memperhatikan dokter uhukcalon kekasihnyauhuk itu lebih banyak fokus pada makanannya. Tipe manusia yang kesulitan untuk multitasking. Sementara Jihoon lebih banyak bicara, bocah itu menanyai Jimin banyak hal, sampai beberapa kali pemuda tampan itu hampir kelepasan bicara. Tapi Jimin sendiri tidak merasa kesal, Jihoon sama lucunya dengan Yoongi.

Jimin tidak masalah kalau Jihoon tinggal dengan mereka setelah dia dan dokter cantik itu menikah.

Ah, Jimin, pikiranmu terlalu jauh.

Yoongi mengantar Jimin hingga depan pintu lobby.

Pemuda yang baru Yoongi kenal itu (entahlah itu disebut kenal atau bukan) akhirnya mau pulang juga setelah sang dokter muda berkali-kali mengingatkan tentang jam malam. Jimin hanya tertawa geli ketika Yoongi berkali-kali batuk palsu untuk mengingatkannya agar segera pulang.

"Baiklah, pak dokter, terimakasih atas makan malamnya, aku menikmatinya," Jimin mengusak rambut lembut Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri langsung menarik kepalanya menjauh.

"Kuharap lain kali kau mau memasakkan sup ikan lagi ya," kata Jimin.

"Kuharap tidak ada lain kali," gumam Yoongi pelan. Jimin tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, aku pamit, selamat malam," Jimin berjalan menjauh. Yoongi membungkuk sebelum masuk ke apartemen kembali.

Di suatu ruangan yang tampak tak terurus, di mana beberapa sofa butut mengelilingi sebuah meja besi.

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa kau selfi berdua dengannya?!" Nyuutt~ Jungkook langsung menekan luka tembaknya. Berteriak membuat lukanya terasa perih. Andai lukanya sudah sembuh, ingin rasanya Jungkook melempar bogem pada rekannya yang lebih beberapa tahun itu.

"Bocah kemarin sore sepertimu tidak perlu tahu caranya," Hoseok benar-benar meremehkannya, "Nikmati saja fotonya,"

Di tengah-tengah meja besi itu, layar ponsel Hoseok menampilkan foto selfi dirinya dengan Min Yoongi, si dokter cantik favorit mereka semua. Hoseok menatap teman-temannya jumawa, merasa menang. Bagaimana tidak, sejauh ini dirinya lah yang paling 'akrab' dengan si dokter. Yang lain hanya menatap Hoseok sebal. Andai Jimin sudah datang, pemuda itu mungkin sudah menendang manusia kuda satu ini.

Krieeett~ Seseorang memasuki ruangan. Itu Jimin.

"Yoo Park Jimin!" Hoseok menyapanya semangat. Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan sikap kelewat ceria rekannya ini.

Jimin melirik ponsel di meja. Masih terpampang foto Yoongi bersama Hoseok.

"Kalian bertemu?" Hoseok mengangguk bangga, "Ooh,"

Jawaban Jimin yang kelewat datar membuat teman-temannya heran.

Jimin sendiri dengan santai mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak atiknya sebentar, sebelum melemparkannya ke tengah meja, menggeser ponsel butut Hoseok (menurut Jimin).

Foto Yoongi diambil dari angle samping. Dalam foto itu sang dokter muda menggunakan apron kuning tampaknya sedang memasak.

"Aku baru makan malam dengannya,"

"Aaargh!" teriak ke lima orang lainnya kesal.

"Dasar duo bajin*an! Mati saja kau Park Jimin! Jung Hoseok!" itu Taehyung, berteriak-teriak seperti orang hilang akal saking kesalnya.

TBC

Akhirnya sempet apdet jugaa

Kali ini kocokan keluar nama Zimiiinnn #Jreng!

Terimakasih untuk yang revieww, masukan dan ucapan semangat kalian sangat berharga

Untuk chap depan siapa yaaa?? Tunggu ajaaa

 **reviews juseyooo**


	4. chapter 3 Jungkook si Assasin

BTS

GangstaAU

Tampang Not Today Era

HAREM!Yoongi

Chapter 03

Jungkook si assassin

Umurnya mungkin paling muda perkumpulan para penjahat itu, namun pemuda tinggi berotot itu mungkin pemilik dosa paling berat dibanding teman-temannya. Hey, menghilangkan nyawa manusia bukan dosa yang main-main kan?

Biasanya, pemuda itu begitu jumawa, baik di hadapan para penyewa jasanya maupun korban-korbannya. Menatap mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan (didukung dengan postur tinggi miliknya). Berdiri gagah di depan semua orang, menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa cacat.

Tapi itu biasanya.

Sekarang, untuk berjalan ke kamar kecil saja tubuhnya harus terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan perih luka di perutnya yang belum kering. Beberapa hari terakhir pun yang dilakukannya hanya tidur dan tidur. Sungguh, Jungkook takut 'roti sobek'nya akan menghilang dan berganti menjadi 'bakpau'.

"Kau harus memeriksakannya lagi, Kook," ujar Seokjin. Temannya yang berusia paling tua itu tampak prihatin setelah Jungkook mengerang ketika perutnya tak sengaja tertekan bantal.

"Itu sama saja bunuh diri," keluh Jungkook. Ah, dia benar-benar ingin segera sembuh. Penyewa jasanya sudah mengantri.

Jungkook duduk sambil memperhatikan layar laptop di depannya, memilah file dari klien untuk disimpan. Dia akan memilih mana yang akan dikerjakan nanti setelah sembuh.

"Ke klinik kecil di pinggir kota saja," saran Seokjin, "Mereka tidak akan mengenalimu. Syukur syukur kalau mereka hanya peduli pada uang, kau tidak akan ditanyai macam-macam mengenai lukanya,"

Jungkook berpikir, betul juga apa yang 'kakak'nya bilang. Tapi klinik mana yang harus dia datangi? Seokjin pasti tidak bisa mengantarnya, pekerjaannya sedang banyak-banyaknya.

Dan wajah itu tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya.

Pasca liburan (super) singkatnya di apartemen sang adik, Yoongi kembali siap untuk bekerja. Setidaknya kini pikirannya sudahfresh, segar kembali. Yoongi hanya berharap tidak harus bertemu lagi dengan para gangster itu, apapun alasannya.

Efek pertemuan dengan dua anggotanya, dokter muda itu merasa jadi sedikit lebih waspada. Sekarang, kemana pun dia pergi, Yoongi jadi terbiasa untuk melihat wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jihoon pun sempat mengeluh kalau kakaknya itu jadi mudah kaget ketika disapa atau bahunya ditepuk orang. Yoongi sendiri tidak memberitahu Jihoon bahwa orang yang waktu itu makan malam dengan mereka bukanlah benar-benar temannya.

Kini Yoongi kembali bekerja, sedikit bersyukur mendapatkan shift siang di hari setelah liburannya, sehingga tidak perlu berada di klinik hingga tengah malam.

"Coba julurkan lidah," tangan mungilnya menyorotkan senternya ke lidah pasiennya.

Tak lama, dokter muda itu menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas resep, "Ini sih efek perubahan cuaca, flu biasa. Jangan dulu minum es atau minuman dingin ya, jangan makan makanan pedas juga, pencernaannya belum kuat,"

"Baik dok,"

Yoongi memberikan kertas resep tersebut pada si pasien, "Ini, berikan ke loker obat ya,"

Setelah pasien menutup pintu ruangannya, dokter muda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja kerjanya. Hari ini sedikit melelahkan, sejak tadi pagi pasien tidak berhenti datang. Mungkin efek perubahan cuaca, jumlah pasien yang berobat akibat flu, radang tenggorokan, dan demam bertambah sangat banyak. Mana hari ini sahabatnya Umji sedang tidak bertugas, sehingga dia tidak bisa berkeluh kesah.

Yoongi tidak bisa keluar untuk istirahat begitu saja. Hari ini dia masuk bersama dokter senior, salah satu dokter yang paling dihormati (dan ditakuti) oleh petugas di klinik ini, dokter Heechul. Sebenarnya dokter senior itu bukan sosok yang jahat, hanya saja sikapnya yang tidak dapat ditebak membuat rekannya secara refleks waspada. Dokter Heechul kadang baik hati dan perhatian, namun bisa berubah menjadi galak dan bermulut tajam secara tiba-tiba, atau di waktu lain dokter cantik yang masih betah menjomlo itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi sosok yang jahil.

"Dok, pasien selanjutnya," salah satu suster masuk sambil membawa setumpuk berkas pasien.

Yoongi menghela nafas lelah, "Bukannya ini waktu istirahatku ya, Eunha?" tanyanya pada suster itu. Si suster bertubuh mungil itu menatap Yoongi kasihan, "Tapi dokter Heechul tadi izin keluar, jadi pasiennya dialihkan pada dokter,"

Yoongi mengerang kesal. Dalam hati, Eunha diam-diam gemas dengan kelakuan dokter imut itu. Lihat saja kelakuannya yang seperti bocah merajuk, siapa yang tidak akan gemas?

"Ini sudah dibagi dua dengan dokter Jinyoung kok, dok,"ujar Eunha berusaha menenangkan si dokter yang sedang kesal, "Dibaginya adil kok,"

Akhirnya Yoongi memilih pasrah. "Baiklah, panggil saja pasiennya," Eunha mengangguk.

"Semangat, dok!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30, seharusnya shift Yoongi sudah selesai sejak satu setengah jam lalu. Namun akibat seniornya yang kabur seenaknya, pria manis itu terpaksa menyelesaikan pekerjaan sang senior. Untunglah setelah satu pasien terakhir, tugasnya hari ini selesai.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk," seru Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang terserak di meja kerjanya.

Dokter itu mendengar suara kursi diseret dan calon pasiennya berdehem pelan. Namun dokter imut tersebut tetap sibuk pada berkasnya. Yoongi rupanya sedang membaca berkas pasien tersebut dengan serius.

"Jadi, Jeon Jungkook, benar? Memeriksakan luka di bagian perut kiri, masih terasa perih bila bergerak, ada sedikit gatal di bibir luka," Yoongi membaca data yang ditulis suster di depan.

"Ya," ujar pasiennya singkat.

Meski singkat, suara berat itu langsung membuat sang dokter manis membeku. Rasanya Yoongi kenal suara itu, tapi entah dimana.

Diamnya dokter berkulit pucat itu tampaknya disadari pula oleh pasien terakhirnya hari ini. Sang pasien nampak mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya pada meja kayu Yoongi.

Perlahan Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, penasaran dengan wajah sang pasien.

JDARR! Rasanya ada petir imajiner di kepalanya saat itu juga. Wajah itu, wajah dari anggota komplotan yang ingin dia hindari.

"Hmm.. kukira pertemuan kita sudah cukup fenomenal untuk membuatmu tidak melupakan namaku, dokter," ujar sang pasien sambil terkekeh pelan, "Sepertinya aku salah,"

Yoongi dengan cepat berdiri, berniat untuk secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan dan memanggil penjaga keamanan. Namun Jungkook lebih cepat. Tangan pucat mungil milik sang dokter keburu disambar tangan tan berotot milik assassin muda itu sehingga tetap menempel dengan meja.

Yoongi tak habis pikir bagaimana pria dihadapannya masih bisa menahan tangan Yoongi yang memberontak sementara perutnya dalam keadaan luka yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Kemana sifat jumawamu kemarin?" tanya Jungkook, "Bukankah kau bilang akan melakukan tugasmu sebagai dokter dalam kondisi apapun?"

Yoongi menelan ludah. Dirinya bisa merasakan jemari kokoh milik 'pasiennya' semakin meremas jarinya keras.

"A –aku hanya ingin mengambil perban," Kilah Yoongi cepat.

Katakanlah dia si raja gengsi, namun Yoongi benar-benar tidak mau kelihatan lemah ataupun ketakutan di hadapan pemuda tinggi berotot itu.

Yoongi berdehem sekali untuk menghilangkan kepanikannya, "Silahkan berbaring di kasur itu," Ujar Yoongi kembali tenang.

Setelah yakin dokter manis di hadapannya tidak akan kabur, Jungkook pun dengan tak rela melepaskan jemari putih nan halus milik Yoongi dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang dokter itu tunjukan.

Dengan telaten dan tak banyak bicara Yoongi membersihkan sekaligus memeriksa luka milik di perut sang anggota termuda kelompok gangster tersebut. Jemari rampingnya terampil membersihkan bekas luka yang kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Sesekali mata kecilnya mencuri pandang pada abs kokoh yang tercetak di perut kecoklatan pasiennya tersebut.

Dalam hati Yoongi membatin bagaimana bisa pemuda yang nampak tidak lebih tua dari dirinya bisa memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti itu? Diam-diam Yoongi membandingkan perut keras sang pasien dengan perutnya yang rata namun lembek, seperti perut seorang gadis.

"Nampaknya kau menikmati apa yang kau lihat, Dokter," ujar Jungkook dengan suara rendah, bermaksud menggoda sang dokter muda.

"Kau salah sangka," sangkal Yoongi, "Aku hanya memperhatikan letak luka-luka yang lain,"

Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong juga, karena perut dan dada Jungkook memang memiliki banyak bekas luka, baik yang sudah lama maupun yang masih baru dan masih basah.

"Kau bisa menyentuhnya kalau penasaran," tawar Jungkook main-main, tangannya menarik jemari Yoongi untuk menyentuh absnya.

"Jangan main-main, anak muda!" bentak sang dokter. Dengan sengaja Yoongi menekan luka Jungkook agak keras hingga si mpunya tubuh mengerang pelan.

Yoongi mendengus dan menatap kesal pasiennya tersebut. Hal itu membuat Jungkook sedikit takjub, biasanya orang-orang, baik pria maupun wanita, bisa dengan mudah bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa pemuda sepertimu memiliki bekas luka yang sangat banyak," gerutu Yoongi. Sepertinya tanpa sadar kebiasaan lamanya sebagai dokter cerewet sudah kembali.

"Seharusnya orang-orang seusiamu itu sedang mempersiapkan tugas kelompok untuk mata kuliah atau mungkin persiapan ujian akhir. Bukannya kesana kemari menambah luka," ujar Yoongi panjang lebar membuat Jungkook mau tak mau tersenyum gemas.

"Maaf saja, manis, tapi aku sudah lulus kuliah dua tahun lalu," jawab Jungkook sombong.

"Tapi wajahmu tampak seperti wajah anak kuliahan," elak Yoongi sangsi.

Jungkook mencubit pelan pipi putih sang dokter, "Aku jenius, tak perlu empat tahun hanya untuk lulus kuliah," ujar Jungkook geli.

Yoongi menampik tangan Jungkook kesal. Jungkook sendiri hanya tertawa dengan penolakan Yoongi.

"Ayo makan malam denganku,"

Yoongi mengerenyit kesal, sedari tadi pemuda bongsor anggota mafia itu tak henti-hentinya mengikutinya keman pun dia pergi.

Yoongi berpikir, setelah dirinya selesai mengobati luka si Jeon ini, dirinya akan terbebas dari anggota komplotan mafia mengerikan itu. Nyatanya si Jeon menunggunya hingga selesai waktu piket dan terus mengikutinya kemana pun kakinya melangkah.

Apa si Jeon itu sejenis serangga pengganggu? Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain?

"Ayo makan malam denganku," lagi-lagi suara lembut itu mengalun menggodanya.

Cukup sudah! Dokter muda itu kesal.

"Tidak!" Yoongi membalikka badannya secara spontan, berniat mengintimidasi anggota mafia itu agar berhenti mengikutinya.

Sayangnya yang berada di depan wajahnya bukanlah sosok si Jeon yang dia pikir berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya, melainkan dada bidang si Jeon yang langsung membentur hidungnya.

Yoongi langsung mengeluh sakit sambil mengusap-usap hidung bangir mungilnya, "Sakiiit,"

Jeon Jungkook, pemilik dada bidang itu, tak dapat menahan kekehannya. Dokter incarannya itu terlalu imut.

"Sini," Jungkook menarik tangan Yoongi lembut dan megganti usapan si dokter dengan usapan tangannya sendiri.

Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi yang memerah –hidungnya saja sebetulnya– kemudian meniupnya pelan, "Sakit pergilah," bisiknya lembut sebelum kembali meniup ujung hidung bangir si dokter imut.

Yoongi mengerejap kaget dengan perlakuan Jungkook yang mendadak itu. Matanya mengedip imut sebelum sadar kalau wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Segera Yoongi berusaha memundurkan badannya, sayangnya Jungkook lebih cepat.

Tangan berototnya segera menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tak bisa mundur, membuat mereka tertahan pada posisi seperti itu cukup lama.

"Ayo makan malam denganku," sekali lagi Jungkook mengucapkan permintaannya, kali ini disertai senyum manis yang terlihat sangat lembut.

"Ya ayo mari mari!" ah, suara itu bukan suara Yoongi tentunya, "Makan disini, ada paket khusus couple, ada diskon untuk couple seperti kalian!" itu suara ibu-ibu yang sedang mempromosikan restaurannya yang tepat terletak di samping posisi Yoongi dan Jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook langsung menarik Yoongi ke restaurant tersebut, tak memperdulikan Yoongi yang mencoba melepaskan pegangan jemari kuat Jungkook pada pergelangan tangannya. Tapi apa sih Yoongi dibandingkan kuatnya sang anggota mafia? Hanya butiran debu.

Dan disini lah mereka, duduk berhadap-hadapan di pojok restauran –posisinya pilihan Jungkook pastinya– dengan berbagai makanan terhidang di antara mereka.

Yoongi ingin pergi saja rasanya, tapi dia ingat petuah sang ibu, jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan sedikitpun, kecuali makanan itu akan membuatmu sakit.

"Makanlah," ujar Jungkook ketika melihat Yoongi hanya memandangi piringnya, "Atau kau menunggu aku menyuapimu?" godanya.

Dokter muda itu berusaha keras untuk tidak melirik ke arah counter restoran. Tentu saja, beberapa pekerja restoran tempat Yoongi dan Jungkook makan tampak melihat mereka dengan pandangan gemas, bahkan salah seorang diantaranya terang-terangan meminta Jungkook menyuapi Yoongi.

Yoongi segera menyuapkan makanan di piringnya sebelum Jungkook benar-benar memaksanya makan. Dia tidak mau disuapi dan membuat orang yang melihat berpikir kalau mereka pasangan romantis yang bahagia.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, sedari tadi Jungkook sudah melupakan piringnya. Atensinya fokus pada pemandangan di depannya, sang dokter muda yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Astaga, Jungkook merasa tidak ada hal yang lebih menarik dari pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini.

'Kencan yang menyenangkan,' batin Jungkook.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama sesi makan, namun baik Yoongi maupun Jungkook tidak keberatan, tak ada suasana canggung di situ, hanya ada keheningan yang membuat nyaman keduanya.

Selesai makan, lagi-lagi Jungkook membuat Yoongi kesal dengan memaksa untuk mengantar si dokter mungil ke rumahnya, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi. Dia tidak mau ada anggota mafia yang hapal rumahnya.

"Kumohon, aku sudah mengikuti kemauanmu, sekarang biarkan aku pulang dengan tenang," keluh Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangguk. Digenggamnya jemari Yoongi lembut, tetapi tetap kencang sehingga si dokter muda tak bisa melepaskannya. Yoongi menatap Jungkook bingung, apalagi ini?

Rupanya Jungkook membawanya ke halte terdekat, tangan kekar si anggota gangster tampak sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya sementara matanya sesekali menatap ke jalan raya. Tangan lainnya? Tentu saja masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Taksi!" seru Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan mereka, Jungkook membukakan pintunya agar si mungil bisa masuk. Namun sebelum dirinya diizinkan masuk, Jungkook melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget.

Jungkook mengecup pipi pucat Yoongi, membuat si dokter melongo kaget.

"A–Ap –," Yoongi terbata. Jungkook tertawa pelan, wajahnya Yoongi akui semakin tampan.

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Yoongi pelan agar masuk ke dalam taksi. Setelah memastikan Yoongi sudah duduk nyaman, pemuda berotot tersebut menutup pintu taksi dengan sedikit keras dari luar.

"Tolong antarkan ke alamat xxxxxxx," ujar Jungkook pada sang sopir taksi sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

Yoongi tambah melongo, 'Darimana dia tahu alamatku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dari jendela mobil dengan mulut terbuka, heran bukan main. Sementara si pasien hanya tersenyum ganteng.

"Yah Maknae sialan!" teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Anggota lain yang sedang beristirahat di ruang kumpul markas tampak terganggu dengan teriakan manusia setengah gila itu. Baru datang sudah teriak-teriak, ada apa?

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung melempar tiga lembar foto ke meja di tengah ruangan, membuat anggota yang lain berkumpul untuk memperhatika foto yang dilempar Taehyung.

Foto pertama, Jungkook berpegangan tangan dengan Yoongi si dokter muda.

Foto kedua, Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang tengah makan di sebuah restoran, garis bawahi kalau mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Foto ketiga, Jungkook mencium pipi Yoongi di depan sebuah taksi. Ah, melihatnya saja sudah bisa membuat anggota lain mendidik.

"Yah JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Ada baiknya Jungkook tidak pulang malam ini.

TBC

Mungkin ini kedengeran kayak excuse, cuman beberapa bulan terakhir ini author bener-bener banyak urusan, jadi fanfic ini agak terbengkalai

Ini pun bisa diberesin karena tiba-tiba kena musibah yang bikin ga bisa beraktifitas

Petik berkah dari musibah hahaha

Mohon maaf untuk yang menunggu (emang ada yg nunggu?)


	5. chapter 4 Jin Si Pander

BTS

GangstaAU

Tampang Not Today Era

HAREM!Yoongi

Chapter 03

Jin si pander (mucikari)

Dua minggu berlalu sejak sang dokter muda tersebut bertemu dengan anggota mafia tak jelas –begitulah Yoongi menjuluki mereka. Pemuda manis itu bersyukur tak ada lagi pria aneh yang membuat harinya menjadi aneh.

Yoongi bahkan tak mengeluh dengan membludaknya pasien yang menyebabkannya tak bisa makan dan beristirahat dengan tenang, dia harus bekerja lembur untuk menyembuhkan pasien mengingat tenaga dokter di klinik pinggir kota ini hanya sedikit.

Sesekali Jihoon, sang adik, akan mengunjunginya sambil membawakannya makan. Adik satu ibunya tersebut seringkali membawakan salad buah yang dinilai lebih praktis dan dapat dimakan di sela-sela sang kakak bekerja.

Sabtu dan Minggu ini Yoongi mendapatkan liburnya, libur pertama yang didapatnya setelah dua minggu terus bekerja. Dirinya sudah merencanakan agenda liburan sempurna yang akan dilakukannya selama libur dua hari ini.

Tidur selama mungkin dan bangun hanya untuk makan dan buang air, alias bangun hanya untuk bertahan hidup sebelum kembali berhibernasi.

"Yoongi-yaaah!" Yoongi menoleh. Itu Umji, sahabatnya.

Sama seperti Yoongi, Umji pun mendapatkan libur akhir pekan setelah dua minggu bekerja terus menerus hingga rasanya mereka tinggal di klinik dan tak punya rumah.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi malas sembari memakan bekal salad buah dari adik imutnya. Firasatnya langsung buruk melihat senyum Umji yang rasanya terlalu manis. Pasti isinya modus.

Umji tersenyum semanis yang dia bisa, jemarinya menarik-narik jas dokter Yoongi, "Kau tak ada agenda kan malam minggu?" tanya Umji, tak peduli Yoongi yang menatapnya datar.

"Ada. Agendaku padat," Jawab Yoongi pendek.

Umji cemberut, "Yah, paling agendamu hanya tidur, makan, dan buang air," skak mat. Umji terlalu mengenal si dokter manis hingga hapal kebiasaannya saat senggang.

"Tapi itu juga agenda," kilah Yoongi.

"Ya terserah kau saja lah," Umji mengibaskan tangannya malas, "Tapi pastikan malam minggu Yoongiku yang imut ini siap berpesta!" serunya semangat sambil mencubit pipi putih Yoongi gemas.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur!" tolak si dokter manis.

Umji melangkah keluar ruangan temannya itu, "Aku tak terima penolakan Yoongi sayaaang."

"Kau tak akan kerja?" Namjoon bertanya pada anggota tertuanya yang tampak bermalas-malasan di sofa markas.

Yang ditanya hanya menaikkan bahu dan terus menyuapkan makanan di pangkuannya. Namjoon melempar botol kosong ke arahnya.

"Yah, kalau tak bekerja kau tak akan dapat uang, bodoh!" seru Namjoon kesal.

Sosok pemalas –menurut Namjoon– itu mendengus kesal, "Tenanglahleader, aku sudah punya jadwal transaksi, sekarang masih waktuku untuk santai," ujar Jin, sosok tersebut.

"Kapan?" tanya Namjoon memastikan.

"Sabtu malam di 666," ujarnya, "Sudah, jangan ganggu lagi, aku sedang menghabiskan waktu berhargaku," usirnya sambil melempar botol yang tadi dilemparkan Namjoon padanya.

Namjoon menggerutu tak terima. Rasanya tak ada yang memperlakukannya dengan hormat sebagaileadergup ini.

Poor leader.

 **QWERTYUIOP...**

Sabtu malam

Yoongi berhasil menghindari sahabatnya dengan cara mengungsi ke apartemen sang adik. Jihoon sih senang-senang saja sang kakak menginap di tempatnya, setidaknya ada yang memasakkan makanan 'layak makan' untuknya. Lidahnya bisa mati rasa bila terus menerus makan roti dan telur gosong atau ramen kelebihan air buatannya.

"Kak,"

"Apa?" Yoongi menggumam tanpa membuka matanya. Posisinya benar-benar nyaman, berbaring di sofa empuk sang adik sementara pemilik apartemen sendiri memilih untuk duduk di lantai sambil mengerjakan paper kuliah.

"Kenapa kakak menolak menemani kak Umji?" tanya Jihoon, matanya masih fokus pada paper-paper yang dia kerjakan, "Kan seru bisa main ke tempat-tempat seperti itu,"

"Kau tidak tahu Umji sih," gerutu sang kakak, "Dia gila kalau sudah bertemu minuman. Malas ah," sambungnya.

"Memang kakak tidak apa-apa membiarkan pacar sendiri main-main ke club? bagaimana kalau digoda lelaki lain?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

Yoongi membuka mata mendengar kalimat yang terasa aneh, "Pacar? Pacar siapa?" tanya Yoongi meyakinkan telinganya.

"Kak Umji lah, siapa lagi pacar kakak?" balas sang adik.

Yoongi bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dirinya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan aneh, "Umji itu bukan pacar kakak, hanya sahabat saja," ujar Yoongi meluruskan.

Jihoon menoleh pada sang kakak, raut wajahnya nampak aneh, "Eh, bukan pacar?" tanya Jihoon kaget, Yoongi menggeleng, "Tapi kok bilang sayang sayang, 'Yoongi sayang' begitu?" tanya sang adik lagi.

Dokter manis itu mendengus, "Itu sih kebiasaan dia, kan kakak dan Umji sudah bersahabat sejak jaman kuliah," Yoongi menjelaskan. Jihoon hanya ber-ooh ria. Selama ini dia pikir sang kakak dan dokter cantik itu punya hubungan khusus.

"Uji, kamu pikir semua orang yang bilang sayang itu pacaran?" tanya Yoongi menatap adiknya geli.

Jihoon mengangguk polos, sang kakak pun tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kepolosan sang adik.

"Hahahahah.. tidak lah, tidak semua yang bilang sayang itu pac–,"

~kriiiing~perkataan Yoongi terpotong dering ponselnya. Dokter muda itu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Nomor telepon Umji terpampang di layar.

"Ada apa Umji?" tanya Yoongi malas.

"Apa ini Min Yoongi? Ini bartender club 666,"suara itu berat, jauh berbeda dengan suara Umji yang terbilang imut.

"Ah, iya saya Min Yoongi. Kenapa Umji?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Nona ini terlalu mabuk untuk pulang sendiri, sebelum mabuk dia memintaku untuk meneleponmu dengan ponselnya bila dia tak sadarkan diri,"

Yoongi menepuk dahi, "Ah iya terimakasih, saya akan sampai di sana dalam lima belas menit," ujar Yoongi.

Pik. Ponsel dimatikan.

"Uji, kakak jemput Umji dulu, mungkin kakak akan menginap di apartemen Umji saja," ujar Yoongi sambil bangun dan meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di ujung sofa.

Yoongi bahkan tak mengganti celananya yang masih menggunakan celana sebatas lutut. Tanpa lama, Yoongi segera berjalan keluar apartemen setelah mengantungi ponsel dan dompetnya.

Jihoon hanya menatap sang kakak datar.

"Katanya bukan pacar tapi nginap-nginapan," gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Ah, Jihoon sebetulnya hanya kesal bercampur iri, sang kakak lebih memilih menjemput sahabatnya dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

 **QWERTYUIOP...**

Yoongi langsung merasa tak nyaman ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki club 666 , tempat Umji menunggunya. Suara yang memekakan telinga dan gemerlap lampu yang anehnya tetap tak bisa menerangi ruangan club yang temaram membuat kepalanya berdenyut tak nyaman.

Sebut dia pemuda kurang gaul, tapi dokter muda itu memang lebih nyaman berada di rumah ataupun di tempat-tempat yang sunyi dancomfydibandingkan hingar bingar dunia malam seperticlubini.

Dengan cepat mata kecilnya menscan seluruh bagianclubmalam ini, mencari keberadaan temannya yang sama-sama mungil itu.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ke arah bartender yang sedang membersihkan gelas. Mungkin bartender itu yang tadi meneleponnya.

"Maaf, apakah anda yang meneleponku tadi?" tanya Yoongi. Bartender itu menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Tadi bartenderclubini meneleponku menggunakan ponsel milik seorang gadis, pipinya gembil, Umji namanya," Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ah, kau pacar nona itu," bartender itu ingat. Rasanya Yoongi langsung ingin menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Umji yang jauh dari kata 'pacar'.

"Ah, ya," Yoongi menggangguk saja, biar cepat, "Dimana dia sekarang?" ulang dokter muda itu.

Bartender berwajah tampan itu menunjuk pojok club. Tampak seorang gadis tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di kursi dengan tangan masih memegang botol minuman. Yoongi memukul dahinya sendiri melihat kondisi sahabatnya. Dokter muda itu pun bergegas mendekati gadis manis itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada si bartender.

Terlalu fokus pada sang sahabat yang sudah teler itu, bahu mungil Yoongi tanpa sengaja menabrak punggung seorang pria yang sedang asik berbincang dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Ah maaf, salahku tidak melihat," ujar Yoongi sopan.

Tak mendapat jawaban, dokter muda itu pun berspekulasi bahwa orang yang dia tabrak tak mempermasalahkannya. Yoongi pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sret! "Eh?" lengannya dicekal orang yang dia tabrak dan ditarik entah kemana. Yoongi yang masih bingung hanya bisa mengikut tarikan tersebut sambil menatap sosok sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh.

Duk! Tubuh mungilnya didorong ke tembok. Yoongi secara refleks berusaha menghindar dengan berjalan ke samping. Sayangnya kedua tangan orang tersebut mengungkungnya sehingga tubuh mungilnya tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Dokter cantik sepertimu tak baik masuk ke tempat seperti ini, kau tahu?"

Yoongi menatap orang di depannya, bahu lebar dan wajah tampan. Yoongi rasanya pernah bertemu dengan orang tersebut.

"Ma –maaf tapi aku merasa tak nyaman," ujar Yoongi berusaha menciptakan jarak yang lebih aman dengan sosok didepannya.

Layaknya mendorong tembok keras, tenaga Yoongi tampaknya tak berarti banyak pada sosok itu.

"Astaga, kau lupa padaku?" sosok itu tiba-tiba tersenyum ramah, "Aku Jin, aku dan teman-temanku pernah mengunjungi klinikmu beberapa waktu lalu," ujar sosok itu.

Yoongi melongo, teman-temannya? Mengunjungi?

"Yang terkena tembakan, ingat?" ujarnya lagi. Wajah sosok itu mendekat.

Ah, wajah tampan itu, dokter muda itu ingat dia pernah melihatnya dimana.

"Halo, dokter Min," sapa sosok itu dengan senyum menawan.

"!!!!" andai dia lupa kalau dirinya laki-laki, mungkin Yoongi sudah menjerit sekerasnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau tipe pecinta dunia malam, dokter," ujar Jin, sosok yang sedari tadi menghimpitnya ke dinding club, "Kukira kau tipe-tipe kucing rumahan," lanjutnya.

Yoongi masih sibuk mendorong bahu yang lebih lebar dari tubuhnya itu, berusaha memberikan sedikit jarak agar setidaknya ada cukup ruang di antara mereka. Setidaknya cukup ruang untu melakukan tendangan ke kaki pria itu.

"Maaf tapi anda benar-benar terlalu dekat," keluh Yoongi. Ayolah, jarak mereka hanya sekitar 10 sentimeter saja.

Jin tersenyum –menyeringai– sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga lebih intim dengan si dokter muda, "Aku masih bisa lebih dekat lagi, dokter," godanya.

Yoongi benar-benar risih. Dipandangnya kanan kirinya, orang-orang tampak berlalu lalang tak memperdulikan nasib sengsaranya. Dalam hati Yoongi berharap seseorang, sengaja atau tak sengaja, akan mendorong pria di hadapannya hingga terjengkang –hingga pingsan kalau perlu.

Dokter manis itu menatap tajam si anggota mafia, "Aku akan berteriak dan melaporkanmu ke polisi kalau kau tak juga menjauh," gertaknya.

Bukannya takut, Jin justru tertawa geli. Mana mungkin dia takut sementara club ini satu diantara ratusan tempat yang menjadi daerah kekuasaannya. Meski begitu, akhirnya si tampan itu mengalah. Diambilnya satu langkah menjauh dari kucing manis di depannya (panggilan diam-diam Jin untuk si dokter cantik).

"Terimakasih," ujar Yoongi pendek sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Jin, kembali menuju gadis manis temannya yang sedari tadi tertidur di kursi pojok.

Belum juga setengah jalan menuju sahabatnya, Jin kembali mengganggunya, kali ini pria itu merangkulnya mesra. Yoongi mendelik kesal pada pria tersebut.

"Kau belum memberitahuku alasanmu main kemari, manis," bisik Jin agar Yoongi dapat mendengar suaranya ditengah hentakan musik yang keras.

"Benar katamu, aku memang tak suka tempat seperti ini," Yoongi menghentak tangan Jin dari pundaknya, "Aku kemari hanya untuk menjemput temanku,"

Yoongi secepat mungkin berjalan menjauhi Jin. Kini dirinya telah berada di samping sahabatnya. Yoongi berusaha untuk membangunkan sang sahabat, sementara Umji sendiri hanya membalas sahabat manisnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Dokter manis itu memutari meja, berusaha menarik tubuh Umji agar tak menempel dengan meja. Sayangnya usahanya terganggu oleh sosok pengganggu yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, mengurungnya di antara tembok dan tubuh si pengganggu, menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"Apalagi maumu?" sergah Yoongi jengkel. Dokter muda itu tampaknya sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Tentu saja, yang diinginkannya saat ini hanya mengantarkan sang sahabatnya secepatnya dan merebahkan tubuh letihnya di alas empuk.

"Dia gadismu?" tanya Jin sambil memperhatikan wajah imut Umji yang tertidur. Yoongi menatap aneh pada si pengganggu itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yoongi ketus. Sebuah kesalahan, karena kini Jin menatapnya tertarik.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya gadis seimut ini," ujar Jin memuji gadis yang tertidur di antara mereka itu, "Bagaimana kalau kau menjualnya padaku? Aku punya harga yang bagus,"

Yoongi menatap Jin galak, tangannya melayang memukul lengan yang cukup berotot itu, "Jangan pernah menawar temanku seperti itu! Kau kira dia wanita murahan?!"seru Yoongi marah.

Jin berdecak kesal sambil mengelus bagian yang dipukul Yoongi. Tidak sakit sama sekali, hanya saja dia tiba-tiba kesal melihat pria manis itu marah hanya karena seorang gadis.

Hey, Jin itu seorang mucikari, harga diri seorang gadis hanya sebatas harga tubuh baginya, dibilang dollar.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Yoongi telah terdorong hingga terlentang di kursi, tubuh Jin yang besar telah mengungkungnya dari atas. Tatapan anggota mafia itu berubah mengerikan.

"Semua tubuh pada dasarnya bisa ditawar, manis," jemari Jin membelai pipi putih mulus milik si dokter muda, "Termasuk tubuhmu," ujarnya.

Mendapat perlakuan mengejutkan seperti itu, Yoongi langsung berusaha bangun. Sayangnya tubuh Jin mengurungnya hingga tak bisa kabur.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membayar sangat mahal untuk tubuhmu," lanjutnya.

Yoongi meneguk ludah panik. Otaknya seperti buntu, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mata kecilnya hanya bisa menatap takut wajah pria di depannya.

"Jadi," Jin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria manis di bawahnya, "Berapa hargamu manis?"

"A –aku ti –tidak dijual," jawab Yoongi terbata.

Mendengar jawaban polos dan terbata dari dokter di bawahnya, Jin sontak tertawa kencang. Tawanya menggelegar bahkan mengalahkan suara musik. Ditariknya tubuhnya juga tubuh dokter di bawahnya untuk bangun. Sesekali tangannya mengusap matanya yang berair akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Astaga dok," Jin terengah diantara tawanya, "Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya lagi. Sementara Yoongi hanya menatap Jin bingung.

"Permisi, tapi aku ingin mengantar temanku pulang," ujar Yoongi jujur. Jin menatap Yoongi masih dengan tawa kecil. Sekejap kemudian tawanya hilang, dan Jin kembali serius seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tak bilang akan membiarkanmu pulang, dok,"

Yoongi langsung membeku. Tak lama kemudian, cengiran muncul di wajah tampan itu.

"Hahaha, bercanda dok," ujar Jin.

"Temani aku sebentar saja, aku butuh teman ngobrol," mohon Jin, "Hanya sebentar, sampai partnerku tiba,"

Yoongi tak kuasa menolak. Rasanya apa pun yang diucapkannya akan disangkal oleh pria tampan didepannya itu. Diam-diam Yoongi melirik pada sahabatnya yang masih meracau tak jelas. Tampaknya Umji masih bisa bertahan beberapa menit lagi.

 **QWERTYUIOP...**

Umji membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan perutnya mual. Secepat kilat gadis cantik itu berlari menuju toilet kamarnya yang berada di pojok ruangan. Tak diidahkannya suara dengkur lembut yang berasal dari sosok di sampingnya.

Setelah lega, dokter cantik itu baru menyadari kalau dia sudah berada di rumahnya, alih-alih di club sesuai ingatannya terakhir. Sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya sudah ada di rumah, Umji berjalan keluar toilet menuju kasur.

"Yoongi?!" Umji kaget melihat pria manis sahabat kentalnya tersebut tertidur di kasurnya. Gadis cantik itu langsung meloncat ke kasur untuk membangunkan Yoongi.

"Eeenggh, bisa diam tidak?!" gerutu Yoongi. Tampaknya pemuda manis itu merasa kesal dengan gangguan sahabatnya.

"Yooongs, kau menjemputku pulang?" tanya Umji.

Yoongi, yang merasa usahanya melanjutkan tidur hanya sia-sia bila sang sahabat sudah bangun, mengangguk lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi di club?" tanya Umji. Dirinya penasaran juga, karena memori otaknya tak jelas akibat alkohol.

Pikirannya melayang ke waktu pria itu tak memperbolehkannya pulang sebelum bersedia menjadi teman ngobrolnya. Yoongi tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dirinya mengobrol berjam-jam dengan si anggota mafia sampai lupa waktu.

Dia bahkan merasa jadi konsultan kesehatan si mucikari itu karena Jin terus menerus mengeluhkan kondisi kesehatannya pada Yoongi. Diajak berbicara tentang kesehatan, tentu dokter muda itu langsung lupa waktu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Yoongi singkat, "Aku hanya masuk, membawamu pulang, dan tidur," ringkasnya.

Umji mengangguk-angguk, "Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Biasanya kau memilih tidur di sofa," ujarnya.

Yoongi mengerut kesal, "Yah, memang membawamu ke sini itu pekerjaan mudah? Kau itu berat, Umji!" gerutunya.

Bagi mereka berdua, tidur sekasur memang bukan masalah besar. Mereka dokter, ketika koas, mereka terbiasa tidur di mana saja, tak jarang terpaksa berbagi tempat tidur dengan rekan dokter lainnya. Baik Umji maupun Yoongi merasa, selama mereka tak melakukan apa-apa, maka tidur bersama dalam satu kasur bukan masalah besar.

Yoongi memilih melanjutkan tidur ketika sahabatnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri.

 **QWERTYUIOP...**

Di suatu ruangan yang tampak tak terurus, di mana beberapa sofa butut mengelilingi sebuah meja besi.

"Tumben menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di club," ujar Jimin melihat Jin yang baru tiba ke markas.

Jam di dinding kusam menunjukkan waktu sudah pukul 02.30 (waktu Korea). Seluruh anggota tampak berkumpul, minus Si Leader dan Hoseok.

"Aku kencan dulu," Jawab Jin santai.

Jungkook sontak tertawa, "Kau? Kencan?" Anggota paling muda itu menunjuk kakak tertuanya sambil pasang wajah menyebalkan, "Dengan siapa? Barang dagangan?"

Yang lain ikut tertawa geli.

Bukannya kesal, Jin hanya menatap remeh mereka. Dilemparnya ponsel mahalnya ke meja di tengah mereka. Ponsel tersebut menyala, menampakkan wallpaper yang terpasang.

Foto Jin dengan Yoongi si dokter manis yang nampak saling tersenyum satu sama lain dengan wajah yang cukup dekat –sangat dekat malah –, baik Yoongi maupun Jin tampak bahagia di foto itu.

Meski difoto di ruangan temaram, namun kualitasnya sangat bagus. Tak salah Jin meminta temannya yang seorang fotografer profesional (merangkap stalker) untuk diam-diam mengabadikan momen langka tersebut.

Sontak seluruh tawa langsung berhenti dan berganti dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kesal.

"Ha!" seru Jin merasa menang.

 **TBC**

Alohaaa~

Astaga bikin se-chapter doang kok lama banget Y.Y

Entah kenapa author ngerasa Jin cocok banget 'kerasin' Yoongi, soalnya di real life juga kan yg bisa bikin uri seoltangie mingkem cuman Jin hahahaha~

New chapter..

Review?


End file.
